Older Than This
by NetsirkBlue
Summary: For once everything was calm but then things went wrong again… They may have still been children but Sonic was long past wanting to be treated as such. Hadn't he proven that he can take care of himself and everyone else too?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**A/N: **This is after "Sonic 3" and "Sonic and Knuckles". I just wanted to see how a young Sonic and Tails deal with being mothered. I had to set the scene first though and that pretty much all this chapter covers. Characters include: Sonic, Tails, Vanilla the rabbit, a baby Cream and brief appearance from Cream's father. I guess you could also count this as the way they met the family if you please.

Doesn't take place in any specific Sonic universe.

Also, as a final note, Sonic personality is going to seem off most of the time since I believe that is something that grew along with his age. Since he is only ten, it isn't yet **fully** developed.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

A lot had happened in a short amount of time.

There had been little time for rest or relief. They'd been running and fighting almost nonstop, but now… there was a pause in the chaos. Life seemed to slow and reality took on new hues in Sonic's eyes. The clouds appeared softer and the sky looked more blue- it was probably just because it had been such a long time since he had a moment to slow down.

His previous attempt at such was a brief vacation to Green Hill. It had been very short lived with the arrival of Tails and then Robotnik threatening to destroy life as they knew it. From there they had eventually ended up on Angel Island, facing off against an angry Guardian that was barking up the wrong tree.

Sonic was glad this fiasco was over, though he was exhausted now.

He stretched out on the wing of the "Tornado" as they soared onward over miles of familiar scenery. Tails was manning the controls since he was the more rested of the two- having hung back for some sleep while Sonic helped return the Master Emerald to its rightful place.

Despite this… Tails would start dosing off every couple minutes if Sonic didn't say anything, so Sonic forced himself to stay awake as well. His foot repeatedly bouncing up and down across his knee. "When he get there, we will stop by a village and get some real food."

They were headed to South Island, where Sonic would **finally **get his vacation. He had high hopes for this one and was convinced they both deserved it. This would be even better than the last one, now that he had some good company to enjoy it with.

Things didn't usually go as planned for him though and he soon found that this was no exception as a dark billow of smoke rose up in the distance. He pointed it out to Tails as he straightened to his feet. Though he was wondering about it… it was Tails that verbally questioned it: "What's that?"

They were picking up speed now, growing closer to the chaos awaiting them below. "Looks like a fire."

And that was indeed what it was. A fire had started somewhere- smoke spewing from of several buildings that had been set ablaze. There was no obvious explanation for where it had come from but that didn't matter because him and Tails agreed on one thing. "We got to help them."

The fire showed no sign of stopping and the villagers attempts to bring it to an end seemed rather feeble. Their only weapon against this mighty force was buckets of water, which only seemed to be agitating the flames. There was no doubt that they needed to do _something_.

"Get in closer." Sonic absorbed the scene in a single instant and came to his own conclusions before he leapt from the plane's wing as Tails brought the vessel lower in the sky.

Instantly a flurry of voices met him. No one seemed to notice him drop in but they were each yelling to one another and Sonic struggled to pick the words apart over the crackling of flames. "They are still in there, my family is still in there…" The statement found its way above the rest, the desperation clear and the tears apparent.

No one was doing anything about it though since they were all too busy attempting to put out the flames.

Sonic didn't wait but a fraction of a second, gripping the rabbit's fingers to gain her attention. "Where?"

It took a lot longer than he expected before realization dawned in her eyes. There wasn't many people that didn't know who he was. While it took her a moment she eventually nodded to the house. "In there, but-"

Sonic didn't wait for her to finish- shooting off.

The flames were spreading quickly and consuming everything in sight. At this point the house hardly resembled such. Floral paneling peeling from the walls and sections of the ceiling caving in. The heat was intense and the smoke smothering but he pressed onward. He was short enough that most of it went over his head.

He had been about to call out when he heard the sobs. His feet lead him forward at a faster pace, dodging fire that was dripping from the ceiling like rain. He had several close calls before he saw the figure hunched over near the center on the room.

The flickering orange light stole away details but he could tell that they were pinned, struggling to hold up the debris that were baring down on their back. He could also tell they were much too large to be a child but as he got closer he realized there was a small bundle beneath them. The source of the crying.

Sonic zipped forward and tried to lift the beams so the rabbit could get free but he didn't have the strength. He was too young, too small… just a child but then the Guardian of the Master Emerald probably would have been able to do this easy and he was about the same age. This was no excuse to give up.

"Hang on." He ground his teeth together and continued to struggle, pushing up against the boards with his back but even then he couldn't lift them more than an inch or two and that wasn't enough.

He could feel the rabbit's gaze on him, expression surprised and than accepting. This rabbit didn't think he could save him and was willing to admit that it was over, it was obvious in their eyes. Sonic wouldn't quit though despite finally backing away. His spikes bristled as he prepared to strike, "I'll cut-"

"Stop." He didn't get to finished the rabbit cut him off. "Ta-take… Cream…"

There was no need to ask who that was, Sonic glanced down at the bundle and deflated. He moved forward gingerly in understanding and scooped the baby up in his arms. Then he proceeded to stare at the trapped rabbit, long and hard. "I'll come back for you." He promised before turning and darting back out of the building.

Faces, so many faces… he picked out the female rabbit from among them. Pushing through the group that had gathered to comfort her and demanded her attention by holding the baby rabbit up to her. He couldn't stay but she questioned him in that soft, hopeless voice: "what of my husband?"

Sonic glanced back at the house in response. Even if the rabbit may have tried to stop him, he was too quick. He was inside again before anyone had the chance to tell him "no". They should have though… because even if **he** wasn't fast enough, he was already too late.

llllllllll

The fire eventually died out as evening fell. Families regrouped and agreements were arranged for the homeless. No one was left without a roof over their heads except those that didn't have one to begin with. It was actually rather touching considering what had occurred. People helping others…

Sonic purposely avoided them though. He found a downed palm tree and parked his butt there, watching the proceedings from a distance. If anyone tried to approach him he retreated and as such, the villagers gave up on talking to him. He slouched across his knees and let out a deep breath as Tails spoke to him.

"Sonic… What happened in there?"

The memory was still fresh in his mind but he brushed it aside with a slight flick of his head. "Nothing. I was just a little too late." The weight had finally proved to be too much for the rabbit, as if the only thing that kept him from collapsing beneath it was the baby. As soon as Sonic stole little Cream away, her father no longer had enough will left to fight. He must have known she was safe and had finally given up because of it.

Sonic said he'd come back though but what would it have really mattered? The rabbit must have released that he wouldn't be enough to free him and that any other help would take too long to come. Sonic wanted to try though, he may have been able to cut through the beams, there _might_ have still been a chance.

"But you're the fastest Sonic." Tails still only thought the best of him.

But even if Sonic was the fastest thing alive he supposed that not even he could beat death. "Not fast enough." He shook his head and rose to his feet, casting these thoughts aside. "Forget about it buddy. Let's snag something to eat and find somewhere to bunker down for the night."

Tails grabbed hold of his hand as was expected of a child of his age and the two headed towards town in silence. It was only as they drew closer that they were confronted by the rabbit from earlier. She offered a small smile to Sonic and Tails both as she drew to a stop before them, "Thank you for what you did today."

There was no time to speak, Tails beat him to it. "It was nothing, Sonic's a hero." The fox chimed proudly, all too happy to throw in his two cents when it came to his big 'bro' and the rabbit seemed to humor him. "He does stuff like this all the time." Despite being a new mother, Sonic figured this was still the reason she had such an easy time dealing with the toddler before her.

"Yes, he is and I'm sure. He saved my little girl." She looked down at the two fondly and yet curiously. Obviously she was no stranger to the fact that they were mere children. A fact that many people tended to overlook when it came to them and Sonic wasn't very comfortable with this. "What is your names?"

"Miles Prower." Tails answered quickly before shuffling his feet uncertainly. "But you can just call me Tails."

"Sonic," He lifted his gaze to look at her fully and get his point across in the process. He didn't want her to treat them like this, he didn't need her to. He may have been young but he'd done enough to prove he can take care of himself and Tails as well. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

If she was surprised about who he was she didn't say anything about it. She instead kneeled down to their level which successfully caused Sonic to rock back on his heels. This was a manner which adults addressed young children 'seriously'- he knew that but no one treated him like this since heavens knew how long. "How would you two like to come and stay with my daughter and me? I'm certain Mr. Tal won't mind."

Tails grin grew broader. "Would we ever." He paused after this and glanced to Sonic. "We do want to, don't we?"

Sonic would rather eat rocks but this would probably be good for the fox. "Sure Tails."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review. <strong>Maybe, possible, _hopefully_... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**A/N: **The first part of this is pretty much just a recap from Vanilla's "viewpoint".

In other news…, I'd **kill** for a good Sonic roleplay.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Her name was Vanilla.

And as of today she was a widow along with a single mother.

It had been rather tragic that she followed her husband's orders to get out. She had left him to retrieve their daughter from her crib, on the belief that he'd meet up her outside. Things didn't always go according to plan though. This had been one of those times.

No one would brave the flames though, they were too focused on trying to put it out.

Then someone had took her hand- smaller fingers than her own, and she was surprised. At first she couldn't comprehend just what the young hedgehog had been asking of her and then she realized… he wanted to know just where her were family was. He must have heard her cries of despair and wanted to help. It was sweet.

He spoke with such confidence that in that one instant that she lay all her trust in him despite him being no more than a child. She was aware of her mistake and tried to stop but he was gone before he could even take in a breath. No child should have to run into a blaze like that. She hadn't been thinking about his impressive sped or strange color but the danger he rushed into right then.

Some of the longest moments of her life occurred today, that had been one of them.

The hedgehog had pulled it off though. He saved his daughter and though he didn't say it… she knew he must have tried his hardest to save her husband too. She had attempted to talk to afterwards but he avoided her and everyone else as though they were the plague.

He didn't leave completely though but hung back from the villagers- clearly seen in the distance with an orange fox at his side. It was a curious matter. Didn't either of these children have families to get back to?

For some time Vanilla dealt with her own matters and when she stepped back into the night she was surprised to find the two headed her way, even though it may have not been intentional. She had stopped there and it was only by speaking to them that she had several of her questions answered.

Sonic the Hedgehog, the name of a hero that was spreading rapidly through the zones and Tails… He wasn't all that well known at the time but people were already pinning him as the sidekick. He seemed happy enough to be at the hedgehog's side despite the danger in must put him in. It was really no wonder the two were here all alone, was it?

She invited them to come stay with her because that seemed like the right thing to do.

And they looked beat.

The little fox seemed eager to comply but the other one… well, he was withdrawn. Seemingly only agreeing because his friend did. They certainly were an odd pair. Vanilla was determined to do her best to make them feel at home.

lllllll

Sonic didn't like this.

He accepted her food with a small nod but if not for the hunger gnawing at his gut he probably would have refused to eat more than a few bites. It was nice of her to do this for them- a little too nice. She should be grieving right now, not standing there with a smile as they slurped down the stew. It was **way** too odd.

The concoction was lacking in the meat department but it was plenty warm and full of mushy chucks that he assumed were carrots by their color. He continued to eye the rabbit suspiciously as he spooned small amounts into his mouth. And every once and while he'd glance sideways at Tails as the fox happily slurped down mouthfuls, several bowls worth.

"Slow down Tails. You're gonna make yourself sick." He could only tolerate watching this so long in silence. He wouldn't have Tails getting ill just because he was in a sour mood about this whole ordeal and didn't want to spare a moment to deal with this small problem.

"But it's _good_." The fox whined softly in response, causing Sonic to shake his head at him.

It was it then that Vanilla cut in, uninvited at that: "I think you're friend's right Miles. You two should probably be getting some sleep anyhow. Once Sonic here finishes his dinner."

The cries of a baby lead Vanilla away and he stared after her until she was gone from sight. It was at that point that he set his spoon down and picked up his bowl. The broth had cooled and he willingly brought it to his lips as Tails shifted in his seat to face him. "What's wrong Sonic, you don't seem happy?"

He didn't reply, swallowing down the liquid as if he didn't hear. "_Sonic_." Tails persisted, prodding him in the side with one finger. "What is it? Is it the food…?" The fox's brows bunched together in confusion. "Is it this place? You don't like it here…?"

Sonic shook his head and set his bowl down, "it's nothing Tails. I'm just tired."

Tails grinned broadly at this and hopped down from his seat. "Me too Sonic. We sure have been busy, haven't we?" He just nodded idly in response and dropped down to the floor as well. "Should we help clean up?" The fox questioned uncertainly as Sonic started across the room, he didn't get very far before stopping in his tracks at Vanilla's return.

"Hang on you two." The baby was tucked within her arms, supposedly asleep judging by the silence. "I'll show you two where you can sleep."

Seeing that Tails had no problem following, Sonic soon trudged after.

Since Vanilla was staying with one of the other villagers they didn't get a room of their own but a small mattress that had been placed near the center of the living room. "Mr. Tal was kind enough to drag this out for you two, so you should thank him."

It was hard to thank someone that wasn't here but luckily the rabbit didn't seem to be pressing the matter. She must have at least understood that they were tired. She left the room after this, probably to go tuck Cream in for the night and Sonic hoped she wouldn't come back. Sleeping was something they could handle by themselves.

He wiggled his feet out of his shoes and set them off to the side. After all this was their downtime, he didn't think he'd have to be dashing off in the middle of the night. Just in case though… he made sure they were within reach.

Tails was beside him, copying his actions with his own shoes and setting them on the opposite side of the mattress. The fox then wiggled his toes and grinned at Sonic who returned the gesture with less enthusiasm. He really was tired. The stew had left him feeling warm and fuller than he had in quite sometime.

He lay back as Tails continued bouncing about beside him. It was hard to ignore so Sonic cracked his eyes and leveled his wary gaze upon him. "Get some sleep bro." For heavens sake, the fox had barely been able to stay awake earlier that day and now he was a ball of energy.

"But I'm not tired."

He gave Tails a harder look to inform him that he didn't believe that. In the end he just sighed though and rolled onto his side. It was rather of uncomfortable after his contact with fire earlier that day but he didn't so much as squirm despite the sting of burns. "Sonic?" He ignored his friend, "are you asleep?"

If he pretended to be long enough he figured the fox would follow his lead.

"What's wrong dear?" Drat, that rabbit was back.

"Sonic fell asleep." He could hear the disappoint in Tails' voice but still didn't react.

"Yes. It looks like he has and you should do the same." He couldn't see the two so turned his head in slightest to catch a glimpse of the rabbit tucking Tails in and as soon as she finished this he went back to feigning sleep. "I actually need to talk to your friend." He got the feeling that she had caught him watching. What now, would she lecture him about it?

He scorned that very thought.

"Why…?" Tails replied in a slightly muffled tone, probably because he was yawning.

A few whispered sentences that he didn't catch the meaning of and a small giggle were enough to inform him that Tails was no longer going to question it. He felt the mattress shift as Tails rolled over and took a guess at what was coming next.

He caught Vanilla with her hand outstretched and narrowed his eyes in warning. He did **not **want her touching him. It took him forever to just let Tails close to him and he wouldn't make an exception for her. They'd do this on his terms. He picked himself up and left the room without a word.

The wood floor was cold beneath his bare feet and without his shoes in place he plodded along slowly upon them. It was only when he was back in the bright kitchen once more that he turned to wait for Vanilla to join him. He bounced the toes of his right foot against the floor- impatient.

She took awhile in his opinion but she still showed up. At the sight of the small box in her hands he bristled with displeasure. He certainly wasn't hurt enough to require first aid. "It's the least I can do." How dare she say she was doing this as a manner to pay him back? She'd give him a guilty conscious like that.

He glanced at the jar of burn ointment that she had just fished out and hopped up onto one of the chairs. "I can do it myself." There was no point in arguing with something as prickly as a hedgehog when it came to touching him and he knew it. No sane person would dare try and hold him still when he forbid it.

She was the same- setting the jar down on the table for him to take, though she did loosen the lid for him first. It wasn't something he was really happy about but he didn't complain, removing his gloves before dipping his fingers in the thick substance. He did his best to ignore the fact that Vanilla was watching him as he set to applying the cream. "I could help you with that." She offered sweetly after several moments.

While he didn't reply right away he did get around to it out of courtesy: "I can handle it."

Judging by the nod of her head she was just humoring him. Leaving him to the task as she cleaned up the bowls from dinner. There was silence between them for a long time before Sonic determined that he was finished. He returned the lid to the jar and set it aside. "What are you going to do now?"

It wasn't surprising that she didn't understand the question. He saw her go still at the sink as she stopped scrubbing the bowls. "What do you mean?"

"You and your family, where will you go?" He picked up his gloves examining their sorry state, there was a decent sized tear in the left one but there really wasn't anything could do about this. He knew he should just be glad his shoes were better off than this- he really needed those. "Clearly you can't stay here all that long without a house of your own."

Vanilla sighed, "I have a friend that lives in a zone near here. Only all the messengers have already left and I have to wait for them to come back before I can head that way."

Sonic pulled on his gloves. "I can give your friend whatever message you want to send them. And about your husband…"

A small laugh, one designed to break tension, caused him to fall short. "It's nothing you need to worry about dear. He's set to be buried tomorrow." She really was taking things in stride- Sonic had to give her that. "I'm just glad you could save Cream."

It** wasn't** _enough_.

He didn't say anything about it.

"You should get some sleep."

Sonic wasn't listening even though he got to his feet, "I'll run to your friend's place tomorrow. _It's the least I can do_." He stated, purposely throwing her previously statement back at her. He'd prove that he was a capable individual- he wasn't the one that needed protection.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**A/N: **lol, if I knew so many people were going to wonder about it I may have tried to explain Vanilla's state sooner. -shrugs- Oh well. You guys will get your answers now.

Blah… this is a disappointing chapter. I originally hadn't planned for any of this and was just going to skip to the next part but I guess it's sort of important. Though it feels like a filler.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

It had been days since Sonic had last got any decent sleep.

Tonight was clearly going to be no different, no matter how exhausted he was- the moment he heard the sobs he was wide awake. There was no question over just who it was that was crying, though the stifling sounds of restraint were bothersome. If she was hurting she shouldn't fight it.

Laying in bed alone… without her husband at her side had to be like a spike to the chest and having no home but a baby girl to look after despite this… that had to be hard. The reality of things must have **just** hit her or _maybe _she'd fighting the ache all along. To appear strong in front of them- a pair of children that had no families to call their own.

While he hated that she'd choose to suffer like that for them, he had a decent amount of respect for her effort. She had every right to grieve after all and yet she forced herself not to. It was something that he always had trouble managing.

The crying became mere sniffles and he heard the footsteps as Vanilla moved past the mattress. He wondered where she was going now, at this late hour. Tails was releasing soft snores and Sonic knew he'd have to be careful not to wake him if he wanted to follow. This proved to be a slow process as he scooted away in a manner that Tails would shift into a comfortable position on his own- without using his arm as a pillow.

When he finally succeeded he hopped to his feet in time to hear the door click close. He waited a moment before sliding after. The night was dreadfully dark and the chill of it was rather intense. He had some trouble locating the rabbit in the pale curtain of moonlight but she was where he expected. Standing before the ruins of her house.

She stood there with her back to him and he knew if she turned, he'd have some difficulty darting out of sight without his shoes. The grass was slick with dew and his toes were already growing numb. It didn't look like she'd be budging anytime soon though, caught in memories. He watched her with an edge of curiosity but for the most part… regret.

If he'd been faster he might have been able to save her husband.

He could see her shoulders shaking with silent sobs and knew she was a few moments from breaking. This sort of thing tended to happen when a person held everything in, it wasn't a gradual release but a volcano of emotions seeking escape. It'd all burst out soon.

This felt wrong, he knew he shouldn't be watching this when she tried to hard to hide it from them. But… it was just one of those things he couldn't walk away from nor could he do anything to help. He was a silent bystander in Vanilla's moment of grief. He wanted to make it better, but he couldn't.

She cried until she seemingly exhausted herself, collapsing to her knees and soiling the material of her nightgown. All was silent aside from her, not even the crickets dared to speak. Sonic drew his arms around his front, hugging them to his chest as he gnawed his bottom lip at the sight. Approaching her now would mean disrespecting what she was trying to accomplish by hiding this but it was hard to just stand by.

Had she cried at all since her husband died? If she had, he really hadn't noticed.

Maybe when she was all alone.

He had enough of watching this so turned and started off.

He hurried back to the house, shaking the dew off himself before slipping inside. And no sooner than he made it to the mattress he collapsed. It was sloppy and woke Tails briefly but seeing nothing amiss the fox was asleep once more in seconds.

Sonic was quiet, waiting until slumber hit him as well.

lllllllllll

So much had happened… taking a heavy toll on Sonic now that he was allowed more than a few minutes of rest. His body seized the opportunity with full force and smothered him deep in the black abyss of slumber. When he finally came to, it was to find the rabbit gone and Tails scribbling away at several sheets of paper.

He cringed at the stiffness of his form and sat himself up. "You sure are up early bud…" His hands rubbed at his eyes and he bit back a yawn. He had no idea that it was him that had been unconscious for such a long time. Being inside robbed him of the ability to tell what time it was.

"Nah Sonic, you've just been asleep a _long_ time." Tails replied brightly before crawling onto the mattress with him. He spread his current sheet of paper out in front of them. "Check this out, I'm working on a way for the people of this village to put out fires… a better way than buckets…"

Sonic was still working his way back to his senses so wasn't sure if now was really the time for this sort of thing. "This is the pump," Tails drew his finger along the paper and started tapping certain things as he went on explaining. It was a pretty simply concept but not for a three-year-old.

"That's great Tails…" Sonic grabbed his shoes and pulled them on. "Is Vanilla still here?" When the fox seemingly deflated, ears drooping- Sonic decided he probably shouldn't brush his ideas aside like that again. That looked like it really did hurt his feelings. "I'm sorry Tails, this is just really important. I told her I'd deliver something for her."

"She already left." Tails said stuffily.

"She didn't say anything about it?" Tails glanced away and stayed silent. He really did have the appearance of a guilty child and Sonic would have to be a fool to think he wasn't hiding something. The real question was 'why' though. "_Tails?_"

The fox stiffened, ear flicking back and tails curling around him. "She did… She left you this too." He pulled out a rolled up sheet of parchment and handed it to Sonic without looking at him. "She said to ask for Lily and that her friend lives at the edge of Casino Nights zone."

Taking the paper in hand Sonic stood to his feet. She really was letting him do this… he was surprised.

He'd expected a lecture from Vanilla at least.

"Sonic…" The fox began fiddling with his tails. "Can I come with you?"

He glanced sideway at his friend and shook his head. "I can't imagine why you'd want to. Nothing exciting is going to happen." He started towards the door but Tails leapt up to follow him.

"What about the badniks Sonic?"

Sonic rose a brow at Tails unease. He sure was acting strange. Sure they'd done everything together for awhile now but Tails had been alone long before he came along, so there was no reason he shouldn't be able to handle being separated for a _little _bit. "We destroyed them all, remember?"

"Yeah." Tails shuffled his feet, eyes fixed on the floor. "But…"

The fox would be safe here and he was sure they both knew it. Why did he seem so worried? "I'll be **right **back." Sonic assured him, wondering if this would be enough to sooth his nerves. Somehow he felt he made it worse though.

"You're just leaving me behind 'cause I'm a kid."

He could feel his glare and so froze in his tracks before replying levelly. "No I'm not, I'm leaving you behind because it'll be quicker if I go alone and frankly… I doubt it's going to be very much fun."

"So I'm not fast enough for you?" When Tails crossed his arms over his chest, Sonic's brows shot up. He was starting to wonder if he'd missed something. Perhaps he had fallen into a parallel universe- that might be enough to explain the way the kid was acting all the sudden.

Something was seriously off. Sonic turned and faced him fully. "Tails… what is this really about?"

"You're gonna leave me aren't you?, you're gonna leave and never come back." It disturbed him of how certain Tails seemed to be. Anger dying down to the essence of fear. Sonic could hear it his tone, he really believed this nonsense about him leaving forever.

Given, Sonic knew near to nothing about the kid's past but why would he think such a thing about him. He'd never given him any reason to think he'd abandon him. Just who put these thoughts in his head? "No Tails, I'm just-"

"Your gonna abandon me here because I can't keep up. I'm not fast like you Sonic." Tails squeezed his eyes shut, fisting his hands at his sides. "You're trying to get rid of me…"

"Quit it Tails, I'm not-"

"You're lying your gonna-" Sonic grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him into silence with the abrupt action. He knew that Tails was more sensible than this.

"Tails. You're my brother and family sticks together. Just because I leave for a little bit doesn't mean I won't come back… we can do things apart some times and still be there for each other when we need it." At this point Tails had pushed forward against him, looping his arms around him and hiding his face as his body trembled. The fox said something but it was so muffled and soft that Sonic didn't catch the words. Even so he decided to give the best response he thought he could at this point: "It'll be okay."

It took awhile to shake him off but once Tails had calmed down Sonic headed out.

Tails stared after for a moment before turning to gather up the scattered papers. He couldn't believe that he took Mr. Tal's word. That grumpy old hawk, what could he possibly know about Sonic? How dare he tell him that heroes only pretended to be good people for the frame it brought- that Sonic would dump him like trash soon enough.

He knew better than that. Sonic was the best, a **true **hero.

Just… that moment that Sonic said he was leaving without him, Tails flipped his top. People had taken care of him before and they must have left him. So at that moment, he didn't see how this could be any different? He blamed the thoughts that Mr. Tal put in his head for doubting Sonic.

"So, I guess I was wrong." Speaking of that jerk. Tails glanced over with a small scowl. What other lies would he tell him? He mustn't believe anything he had to say. "Sorry about that kid."

"I should have known better!" Tails shouted, he found that he was actually mad at himself for reacting so childishly. He knew better but he had to take his anger out on someone now. It was easy to pin it on the person that had stirred his insecurities. "Sonic would never-"

The old hawk wouldn't hear it though. "Yes, yes… I'm quite sorry. I just assumed that a hero of his stature would keep better company. Clearly I was mistaken but with children things can be rather _unpredictable_."

His brows scrunched together as Mr. Tal headed for the front door. He wouldn't allow him to get away that easy and as such, followed after. "That still sounds like an insult." Besides he was suppose to stay here, why did he look as though he was leaving? "Where are you going? Vanilla asked you to watch Cream."

Mr. Tal simply cast him aside. "Urgent business kid. It can't wait."

Tails continued to stare down his back. "You gave her your word."

"Yes my grandest apologizes about that." Mr. Tal replied before slamming the door behind him.

This meant Tails was alone with the baby and hardly being more than one himself he wasn't sure what he was suppose to do. How did one go about taking care of an infant? "_Sonic_…" He whined softly even knowing his friend had barely left a few minutes previously, he probably wouldn't be able to catch him.

So what was he to do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**A/N: **I rather enjoy writing fight scenes though my fics tend to focus on the psychological aspects of things. Heh, what would be a good story without a little bit of action. Bet you guys weren't expecting this.

Chapter 4

Tails didn't get very much time to think about it because shortly after the hedgehog left, something big happened. The screams came long before he could make sense of the situation. No sooner than he made a move towards the front door to check out the ruckus the whole wall exploded- wood and stone flying inward as he hit the floor.

Hanging around Sonic had fortunately helped to quicken his own reflexes otherwise he might have been impaled by the sharp prongs of the metal claw that was currently hanging over his head. He lifted his arm away from his face and peered up at the machine, instantly recognizing Robotnik's logo, though the man was strangely absent. The world beyond this scene was utter chaos as people were plucked up like play things and tossed into the mass of the main machine.

After several seconds of frozen shock Tails scrambled to his feet and made a beeline for a different room. It was here that Cream was set up in a small crib. He had to fly upward to get to a height that he could reach over and lift her out of it. All the commotion had clearly waken her and she was letting out a large wail, not even silencing once she was in his arms.

As it was he nearly collided into her mother on the way out.

Vanilla didn't debate over which of the children were more important to her, hugging both her own child and Tails at once. "We have to go." That was a statement that didn't need to be spoken. Before she could take Cream from Tails though, a large claw tore the space between them and grabbed her around the middle, lifting her into the air.

Tails couldn't help but tremble, though he tried to step up to the plate in Sonic's absence. "Don't worry Vanilla I'll help you." His gaze darted frantically as he tried to figure out how to do this with a baby in his arms. A loud sobbing baby.

Another claw shot his way and he took to the sky. He climbed rapidly enough that he was at height that he could see the distant hills over the rooftops and the blue speck charging forward. The hedgehog was moving at such a speed that he was difficult to see, a sonic boom cracking the sky.

He sprung onto the closest rooftop and launched over Tails head. With one quick attack he sawed through the arm of the machine, forcing it to release Vanilla before slamming into the main body. Bouncing off he soared towards the containment chamber only to get swatted aside.

Robotnik made his appearance as Tails landed. The man was all 'giggles' seeing as his enemy had just skidded several feet before managing to right himself. "Sonic, I wasn't expecting to see you here." He was visible at the controls of the main machine, the hatch having been drawn back so he could speak.

For all it was worth Sonic didn't retort, he just puffed himself up and addressed the others. "Tails, take Vanilla and Cream and get out of here." This clearly frustrated Robotnik to no end since he shot another claw at the hedgehog. It was a wasted attempt as Sonic leapt over it, landing on the cord that attached it to the machine and dashing up the length of it.

Robotnik only got the hatch partially shut before Sonic slammed into it. His foot leaving a spider web of shallow cracks in the glass. Considering the fact that it was made to withstand bullets, that was pretty impressive.

Tails grabbed Vanilla's hand as she started to her feet. "Alright Sonic but only until they are somewhere safe, then I'm coming **right** back." He saw Sonic nod and figured he expected nothing less at this point.

How had Sonic known to charge back this way anyhow? He was suppose to be long gone by now. Maybe already two zones over if he was going as fast as he promised to.

"Come on Vanilla." The rabbit looked pale as he lead her away from the scene. Had they put her in danger by staying with her? He wondered if that was why Sonic seemed so unhappy about the setup- he was worried about what might come of it.

And what of Mr. Tal, that ran off before all this even occurred? So many questions.

As it turns out Robotnik played the roll of a coward right then- pulling the hatch down over the cockpit so no more blows could be dealt to it. Which made things a bit of a waiting game. Attacks soared Sonic's way but he evaded them with practiced skill.

He noticed the people that still remained in the village were fleeing the scene rather than standing around and gawking. This was preferred as he didn't want anyone getting hurt. The smaller machines bunched up in a circle around Sonic and Robotnik, probably at their master's command. "You really think this is going to be enough to stop me Robotnik?"

More metal claws shot out but Sonic didn't play games with them. They were made of a weaker metal and as such he smashed right through them, destroying the small 'army' in a heartbeat. "Come on Robotnik, I thought you had a little more intelligence than this. But this… it's just sort of embarrassing."

"Shut your trap you spiny ra- ah ahhh," Robotnik's retort might have sounded odd but that probably had a lot to do with the fact that Sonic flew at him the moment he drew back the hatch. He'd already created a weak spot in the glass and this strike completely obliterated it. Unfortunately Sonic got a nasty surprise in turn, a scream bubbling out of his throat as electricity shot through him.

He probably should feel lucky that he simply 'bounced' off of it. Legs failing him as he landed shakily on his feet. He crumpled forward but braced his hands against the ground to keep from collapsing completely.

His heart was thumping too quickly in his chest and his breath was uneven but he hadn't lost consciousness. As far as he was concerned, that was a good sign at least. "You're quite the resilient little rat but I supposed I already knew that." Robotnik was smug about the whole thing and why not? He'd got Sonic good with that one.

Tails had heard the scream, jerking his hand away from Vanilla as he turned to dash back in the direction they had come from. He hesitated after a moment though. He told Sonic he'd get the two to safety. He glanced back at the rabbit with the baby in her arms and gnawed his bottom lip.

"Be… careful." The rabbit seemed to be having a mental debate of her own but she had practically told him to go. It must have tore her apart but she clearly understood.

"I will." Tails promised and took off, spinning his namesakes as he ran.

"Tha… that," Sonic swallowed hard, stilling his shaking slightly as he forced himself back to his feet. "Was… a cheap shot." His teeth gritted together as he eyed his foe. The man was practically unguarded now, aside from the countless claws protruding from his machine. "You're finished Robotnik."

Sonic couldn't help but bristle as Robotnik laughed. "You think so hedgehog?" He would like to believe so and as such, launched himself in Robotnik's direction. This was clearly just the reaction the man had been waiting for though as one of the claws slammed into Sonic headlong- ensnaring him its grasp. "You're a lot bark but I'm not seeing any bite now that you can barely move."

At that point Sonic's ear tilted slightly at a faint yet familiar sound.

Admittedly he was in a fair amount of pain since the claw was rather tight, to assure he wouldn't escape… still, he seemed in pretty good sorts mentally. He didn't struggle in any case and replied with a confident breath: "I don't need to."

Before Robotnik could figure that out something came rocketing through the air, colliding with the machine. All at once a blast of chaos occurred in the form of an explosion and Robotnik was sent shooting upward. The containment chamber at the back of the machine toppled sideways, spilling the people out and the 'arm' holding Sonic went limp.

He struggled to pry himself free for several seconds before Tails landed beside him. Seeing the screwdriver in his hand he rose a brow but didn't say anything on the matter. His gaze shifted sideways towards the wreckage instead. "You destroyed the Tornado."

Tails responded with a dry sob. "I didn't know what else to do. I'm really sorry Sonic I know it was important to you."

It was true that it was one of Sonic's only possessions, second to his shoes but he valued his life much more. They could always get a new plane. "Don't worry about it Tails, it's replaceable."

"You're not mad?"

Sonic glanced sideways at the fox as he finally straighten, wrapping his arm around his middle as he waited for the pain to subside. "No. I'm glad you did what you did." He grinned. "Thanks for coming Tails."

The villagers examined the remains of their homes. There wasn't much left.

"Did you already make it to Casino Nights and back?"

"No." Sonic replied in a stiff sort of way as his smile faded. "I only went as far as the next village. It's like a ghost town Tails. There isn't a living thing left there." He knew because he had checked the remains of every home. Fortunately there didn't seem to be any corpses either but then again… was that really good thing? Where had all the people gone. "I don't know what Robotnik is up to but we need to stop him."

Some would say they already had by destroying the man's 'harvesting machine' but Sonic knew better. This was far from over.

"What about the people here Sonic?, they're homeless now."

So were they and they seemed to manage just fine. "There's not…" He winced softly, curling in on himself in the slightest before continuing without fault. "Much we can do for them."

"Are you hurt _badly_ Sonic?" Tails voice trembled as if the concept was unthinkable. Or he simply didn't want to hear it. That was fine because Sonic probably would have never admitted to it if he was.

"Nah. I'm just a bit sore." A normal kid would probably cry but him on the other hand, he just grinned and bared it. He lead a dangerous life and he wouldn't let it get the better of him. "No need to worry about me Tails. I heal fast."

Tails seemed to have calmed down at the assurance, though there was still a faint edge of concern it his tone. "Okay…"

That was about the time Vanilla showed up. She bundled her baby up in one arm and hugged Tails. "I'm so glad you're alright." He mumbled something into her shoulder and she straightened, blinking away a few tears.

Guessing at what was coming next Sonic turned away in the slightest, attempting to politely refuse the gesture before it came. At this angle he could see her coming closer and stiffened in response. In the end she simply set her hand down on the top of his head though. "I'm proud of what you did." Her voice was soft and supportive.

He tilted his gaze her way, eyes wide with disbelief. What was she playing at? Parents were suppose to scorn their children for stuff like this but then she had never lectured him for risking his neck to save her daughter… He figured that was different though. That was someone important to her.

"It was really brave." Did his parents ever say stuff like this? He struggled to remember but found he could hardly even recall their faces. Anything beyond that was out of reach. His shoulders quivered- he didn't need anyone to tell him things like this. He wanted her to stop.

"We…" He swallowed hard to regain his strength, nameless memories stirring around in his head. "We should get going. It's going to be a long journey with so many people but we better hurry… before Robotnik comes back."

Tails blinked owlishly at him. "Where are we going?"

Sonic glanced at him for the briefest second before starting off with a soft utter of: "Knothole." He only knew scarce details about the place, things he had been told by the people that lead him there so long ago. They'd supposedly been the great grandkids of some of the original Freedom Fighters. As far as he was concerned, it could all be lies though.

Either way it was a good place to hide, miles of underground tunnels weaving their way under a massive forest. These people could stay there for awhile. Robotnik would never find them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, Knothole but not as it is in the comics or show. Let's just say it was a different set a freedom fighters that manned it, long before their time, in a war against the overlanders. Either way, it's all abandoned now… which is why it's assumed that Robotnik wouldn't know about it.

This story is getting messier by the minute.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog

**A/N: **Mistakes… what mistakes? I know not of the mistakes in this chapter ^^;

Chapter 5

The hardest part was getting everyone gathered together. Sonic had found himself a tall peak(a difficult task with the majority of the village in ruins) and called out to the victims of this disaster. If not for his recognizable blue spines and the rumors of heroism that followed him, he got the feeling that they would have never listened. People scarcely hear out children.

"Follow me." He jerked his thumb towards his chest and stood tall with authority that surpassed his age. No doubt that his tone caused many people to overlook his small structure and youth. When it came down to it, the way he was viewed depended on how he carried himself. He figured that out rather quickly- especially after meeting Tails.

When he went… they followed.

lllllllll

It wasn't really her place to prod her way into these children's lives. The hedgehog clearly proved that he had the strength to both protect and give others confidence. Vanilla could hear the villagers speaking to one another- confirming this. They spoke of the great feats Sonic accomplished and as such, he made them feel safe. Nothing could touch them when he was around.

Vanilla held her baby closer to herself, distressed and stared at Sonic's back. He couldn't be more then ten, they should be protecting him but already he had risked himself for them. He had saved her daughter and her as well and yet there was little she could do for him. She didn't even have shelter to offer the two anymore.

As if feeling her gaze or hearing her calculating thoughts… Sonic glanced back at her right then. His expression was blank for a long moment before he smiled reassuringly. Her shoulders trembled slightly but she returned the gesture and watched his eyes brighten at the response. He was just happy to see she was alright?

She let out a small breath as he turned his gaze forward once more as they went, clearly speaking to the fox judging by the way Tails was bouncing on his feet and gesturing with his hands. She couldn't hear either of them but the conversation seemed good spirited in nature.

It was then that something occurred to her and she picked up her pace to reach the two. "Miles, where has Mr. Tal gone? I didn't see him in all that…" Had something horrible happened to the man? But then the small fox had just stiffened up at the question.

"He left." Tails grumbled stuffily. "Said he had important business."

Sonic glanced sideways, his surprise apparent before his eyes dulled. It was hard to guess just what was on his mind but he clearly wasn't happy and neither was she. "He left you alone with Cream?" She had expected more from the man. Was he simply blind to these two being children as well? **No**. That was no excuse. He had no reason to leave a toddler to watch after an infant. "I'm going to have a talk with that man next time I see him."

"A talk?" Sonic rose a brow at her.

"Yes." She repeated sternly. "A talk."

At this point Tails chirped up: "Your gonna slap him a good one, aren't you?" Vanilla frowned down at them and reminded herself that they were indeed children. That was not how adults resolved conflict, but clearly how Sonic dealt with people that wronged others and probably the way that Tails now saw as right because of him. "You'll teach him a lesson for what he said to me too, won't you?"

The spines along Sonic's back stiffened. "What did he say to you?"

Instantly Tails shuffled his feet and dropped his gaze to the ground. "It's nothing Sonic, really."

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Though Sonic muttered this under his breath they both heard.

"That's enough Sonic, leave your friend be. He doesn't have to say if he doesn't want to." She smiled sweetly at the fox, unaware that this comment ground at Sonic's nerves. "Now why don't you tell me what happened sweetie?"

If not for the crowd of people trailing behind them, Sonic would have given the rabbit an earful. He wouldn't act immature, no one would put all their trust in a mere child. He had to be more than that- had to bite his tongue. It was hard, irritation bristled his spikes. "He um…" He heard the fox's hesitation and knew he was glancing his way for the 'go ahead' but Sonic didn't give it. If he wanted to tell the rabbit instead of him than **fine**.

It seemed illogical that he would tell a stranger what he couldn't even tell his own brother, but who was he to judge? Tails could do whatever he pleased. "He said Sonic wasn't a real hero, that he's only doing this for the fame…" His anger withered the instant he heard that. "He said Sonic was gonna throw me away. That we're just trash to people like him…"

"And you believed him?" There was no response to the rabbit's question though Sonic heard a soft sigh flutter out of her throat. "I don't think Sonic would ever do anything to hurt you, or anyone else. He's done nothing but show what a big heart he has."

"He tries to hurt Robotnik." Sonic felt stiff, it was so much more complicated than the fox believed.

"Yes but Robotnik is the 'bad guy', he'd never attack someone that isn't." He didn't think much of her way of explaining things. Vanilla made everything seem so black and white when really the world was varying shades of gray.

Sonic was just as 'bad' as Robotnik, wasn't he? He certainly had his share of devastating mistakes that lead to others' deaths. Letting people die might as well be as bad as killing them, especially if there was something he could have done differently.

"Mr. Tal's the bad guy." He could tell that Tails was really unhappy but he still didn't put the old hawk in the same category as Robotnik. He hadn't caused the deaths of anyone. All he did was insult Sonic's heroism- hurting Tails feelings had probably just been an unintended bonus.

Mr. Tal was a jerk though.

"Perhaps." The rabbit clearly tried to keep the matters of life simple for Tails. "But I think a stern talking to will set him straight."

Sonic continued to pretend he couldn't hear them as he was quite some ways ahead by this point. He could see the massive trunks of ancient trees awaiting them. That was the point that he also noticed something else . A squeak from Tails and serious tone from Vanilla. "I'll handle this."

He glanced sideways to see both the hawk approaching and Tails barreling at him. He braced himself, hugging his arms around Tails as he slammed into his chest. "He's a big meanie head." This was quite childish for the fox but Sonic let it slid. He kept a tight hold of him as he narrowed his eyes at Mr. Tal.

"Mr. Tal, Miles here has informed me that you left him alone with Cream." Sonic saw no reason to interfere when the rabbit had that no nonsense tone.

"And you believe the word of a three-year-old?, I did no such thing."

"So what did you do then?" Sonic didn't say anything. He felt that Vanilla would stand up for them, even if she might have known the hawk longer. "Did you simple abandon my children when things got dangerous?"

_My_? His fingers gripped into Tails' fur tighter at that simple word. "Sonic?" Tails looked up at him, "what's wrong?" He didn't reply, not trusting his tongue. If they were hers though- they'd never get to leave.

The argument went on. Reaching such a pitch that Vanilla did slap the man, leaving a hot red mark near his beak. "You insensitive old bird! How dare you act like this! There is nothing more important than taking care of children…" And that was it, it was over. The rabbit smiled at the two of them and they walked on. The villagers muttering among themselves.

It was only some ways into the woods that Mr. Tal dared to approach him. Tails was a fair distance behind him, flying beside Vanilla as he tried to cheer the baby up and while it was an interesting sight- Sonic was more interested in where they were going. "Hey kid, where are we headed?" Mr. Tal had some nerve talking to him.

Sonic continued on in silence for several seconds. "Somewhere safe."

"Yes, but where?" He gritted his teeth at the question but held his tongue. Get the villagers to Knothole and then chew this old hawk up.

He stopped in his tracks and waited for Vanilla to join him. "I'm going to go on ahead and check that everything is clear." He recognized her puzzled look but simply smiled, walking over to a nearby tree stump and lifting the top from it.

"Cool." With a small chuckle at Tails comment, he leapt in.

Instantly his feet shot out from beneath him and he was sent sliding rapidly down smooth dirt. It was a rush that he believed he had once enjoyed immensely. Now it was just a tad frightening with no light and no sure way of knowing what awaited him at the bottom. He hit the floor of the large cavern with enough force to let out a cry. Though he knew it probably wouldn't have hurt as bad if he wasn't already sore.

He staggered to his feet, wrapping his arms around his middle as he grimaced. He was thinking that he should take it easy for awhile but that was sort of a bitter thought. With Robotnik out gathering people up like cattle, there would be no rest for him. "Hello?" He edged forward, "anyone here?"

lllllllllllllllllll

"He's been in there awhile. Maybe I should go after him…"

Vanilla glanced down at the fox. "I'm sure he's fine."

Tails shifted uncomfortably. "What if its flooded." This thought caused him to dash towards the hole. "He can't swim." He leaned over and peered into the darkness. "Son-"

"What's wrong Tails?" This was a vaguely amusing sight. Sonic had left through a different opening and as such he come up behind the fox just as he was shouting his name. Judging by Tails expression he was very surprised. "You didn't think anything bad happened to me, now did you?"

Tails never missed a beat. "Of course not. You can handle anything Sonic."

"That's right bud, now I want you to do something for me. You need to lead the others down that hole. I'm gonna take Vanilla and catch up with you later." There was a short pause where Tails seemed to think about it but then a wide grin came across his face and he declared: 'you can count on me'.

It was only when Tails disappeared from sight that Sonic addressed the rabbit. "That's a pretty bumpy ride. I know an easier route. It's just further away than this one." He eyed Cream, the baby was awake again- wiggling in her mother's arms.

Once everyone was in and he closed the lid of the stump, he started off. "Come on."

They walked for awhile along the narrow passageways between trees before Sonic spotted someone up ahead and made a shushing gesture at Vanilla. "What-" He didn't let her finish that question, his expression smothering the words in her throat. He looked dangerously angry. She didn't understand why until she heard the voice though.

"They all went underground. " That was Mr. Tal.

"Are you certain." And… Robotnik? She could only see a glint of metal between the trees but Sonic's stance had visibly shifted. He looked ready to pounce and yet- he was holding back. Perhaps because she was here.

"Absolutely. That spiny rat is leading them."

"Excellent, we can catch them when their guard is down." This wasn't good. They had to do something. No sooner than she had this thought she could feel Sonic pulling at her arm. He jerked his head to the right, gesturing that they needed to go.

Unfortunately this was the exact moment that her baby started to cry.

"What's that?" The conversation among the trees came to a halt and the crackling of branches could be heard as someone pushed their way through the thick foliage.

Right then Sonic let out a muffled curse and Vanilla would have scorned him for it if not for the sort of trouble they were in right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**A/N: **Let's see… this chapter consist of violence, water, misunderstandings, evasive statements on Sonic's part, cruel children and one overly curious rabbit. Not necessarily in that order though.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

"Sonic take Cream and get out of here. I'll hold them off."

Sonic simply stared at the rabbit as if she had sprouted a second head, "you're kidding right?"

"All I'm concerned with is both your safety." She was serious but Sonic still disregarded her comment and further more her concern. She may have been standing in front of him like a solid wall but that meant little to him as he simply stepped around her and darted forward to confront the enemy. "Sonic! You get back here this instant!"

Why was it that she couldn't even protect a single child?

"Shhh, shhhhh. It'll alright Cream dear." Though she tried to sooth her baby back into silence- the little rabbit continued to sob. No doubt hungry or in the need of a change, neither which she could offer at the moment.

She could hear Sonic in the distance, his voice booming with confidence: "Too slow RoBUTTnik, maybe you should look into a new career." The words exchanged between the two became more muffled as they moved further away. She only caught pieces.

Then a large 'crack' reverberated through the forest. It was as if a giant rubber band had been stretched too far and suddenly snapped back on itself. All the sudden Cream started crying louder, threatening to shake the trees with her sobs. "Shh, shhh." It was no good. Cream had worked herself into a tizzy.

Vanilla didn't want to leave but knew Sonic was buying her time. She didn't want his effort to be wasted- so turned to go. This was only to look down the barrel of sort of gun. It was hard to say just what it was capable of when she had never seen anything like it before but there was no question over whether or not it was dangerous.

"I do hate for it to come to this Vanilla. I've never had anything against you or your family."

Hard to believe when he had her at gunpoint. "No? You have a shameful of way of showing it. You ran because you knew Robotnik was coming. You've been working for him all this time."

"Preferable to what he does to the rest of you." A flash of light lit the dim forest as the boom of a small explosion resounded in the distance. Neither of the adults paid it any mind though Cream's eyes lit up and her sobs bubbled down in puzzlement. "Killing you here is a favor that the others will be denied. You should thank me."

Vanilla's expression was sour and as such, Mr. Tal just shrugged his shoulders. "Have it your way."

Before he could act on his promise though- a blue blur soared through the air. Flipping out of a tight ball and slamming the soles of his feet into the hawk's skull. The force of the collision sent Mr. Tal smashing sideways into the trunk of a thick tree.

Oddly enough Sonic followed , propelling his arms dramatically as it became apparent that his right foot was stuck to Mr. Tal's skull and he was dangling oddly because of this. It gave him the feeling of vertigo though he was clearly glued and wouldn't be falling anytime soon.

It seemed to take Mr. Tal longer to realize this than the hedgehog. Dazed from the blow. He straightened and gave his head his shake and then other, causing Sonic to let a cry as he was shook around by the ankle. "Get off!"

"I can't!" Sonic wailed back. The hawk grabbed at the hedgehog but was forced to jerk his hand back when sharp quills met his effort. He instead tried to knock the hedgehog off by slamming him backwards into a tree.

When it didn't work the hawk repeated the process, yelling nonsense that was causing Cream to giggle. The hawk was scrambling all about- swinging his head to smash the struggling hedgehog into countless obstacles.

Sonic spikes became wedged into the bark at one point, only to get ripped forcefully free. He howled at the prickling pain gnawing at his back and clawed upwards, managing to snag a branch with his hands. The hawk was already in motion once more though.

The next part happened so fast that it was hard to tell just who had screamed. Mr. Tal's momentum had a fair amount of force behind it but Sonic's grip was locked. While the branch bent it refused to break and _something _had to give. Feathers and skin were torn from the hawk's skull but not before there was a loud 'pop'.

Mr. Tal smashed into the ground as the branch snapped back into place- flinging Sonic through the air. There had really been nothing he could do for himself, slamming headlong into a tree and crumpling. It was obvious that there was no resistance on his part as he fell several feet into a bush beneath him.

Cream was silent. Everything was. The forest didn't make a sound until Vanilla hurried forward, leafs crunching beneath her feet. She collapsed to her knees beside the bush, setting her baby on her lap as she tore away branches to reach the small hedgehog.

He wasn't in the best sorts. Dirty and matted in places with the same paste that was stuck to his shoe. There was a number of small cuts from when he fell into the bush but nothing too serious as far as she could see. He must have took a hard hit to the head though, to be so still now.

"Sonic." Even so he still opened his eyes when she said his name. Glossy and confused in the scarce moments of semi consciousness. Then it must have hit him. Tears sprung up at the corners of his eyes and he shuddered but even so… he didn't cry.

She felt like she might though.

Poor kid, he must have been in a lot of pain.

"Y-you… alright?…" Whether it was her emotional or physical state he wondered about, she nodded. He bit his lip before going on: "Cream too…?" She should have been asking this about him, not the other way around.

"Yes."

She was given the impression that he had been struggling to hold onto awareness because when she answered his questions his eyes slipped shut once more. She couldn't blame him for surrendering to the painless bliss of unconscious but something else seemed to stop him.

"_Robotnik_." The way he spat out the name made it sound vulgar. As if the man was the most vile thing to ever come into existence. Oddly enough, this was the first time she heard him say it like this. What had the odd creature done to make him so furious?

She watched Sonic struggle and then finally rise.

He had to be hurting. She could see it in the way he squared his shoulders as he straightened.

And when he took that first step forward it was with a limp that clearly caught him off guard. He stumbled forward into her knees, bracing himself against them before straightening up again. It was obvious that he was simply too stubborn to admit to being injured. "What happened Sonic?"

"Robotnik he…" With a low growl Sonic shook his head and glanced down at his right foot. "It must have been when I was hanging onto the branch." This would explain that sickly pop Vanilla had heard in that instant. Not that this realization was stopping the hedgehog from trying to continue forward.

"Sonic. If it's messed up, walking on it might just make it worse. At least let me carry you."

"You're already carrying Cream."

"It's alright. I can carry you on my back." She crouched down and waited for him to make up his mind. It was a slow process for someone that was so fast. Eventually he came over though, hooking his arms around her neck. "It's really no trouble at all."

If not for their close proximity she would have never heard his hiss in pain as she rose to her feet. For a mere child, he was quite skilled at hiding things. She imagined he'd only get better at it as he got older- not that was necessarily a good thing though.

"The opening is that way." He gestured the proper direction with his hand.

lllllllllll

The tunnels were bright with candles and torches- several people had found a storage room full of canned of food and were currently cooking some over a low flame. Everyone seemed in a decent sort despite hiding underground. Tails was starting to wonder if he was only one upset about being stuck down here when Robotnik was causing chaos elsewhere.

He bet Sonic was having fun doing whatever he was right now. No doubt he was at least enjoying himself more than Tails… any pleasure he had was lost the moment the other kids noticed him. They did the very thing he thought he escaped from. Made jokes about his 'mutation' and pulled at his tails. "Le-leave me alone."

Where were their parents during this? Well that was a very good question. No where to be found as Tails tried to scramble away and was tugged back by groping fingers. It was only a familiar voice that stopped them. "Hey!" He'd never been happier to hear his friend. "Get off my brother."

The other kids scattered like startled mice under Sonic's smoldering glare and Tails rushed to the hedgehog's side. Stopping the instant he noticed his battered appearance. He hung back from him, hands gripping together in front of his chest as he withheld the hug that he had intended to give him. "So-Sonic…"

"Are you okay Tails… They didn't hurt you any did they?"

Tails shook his head numbly. He wouldn't feel right claiming they did when Sonic looked as if he'd been dragged across the forest floor. "What happened?…" He questioned weakly instead but before Sonic could reply Vanilla spoke up.

"Come on Sonic, we'll get the doctor to look at you."

Sonic didn't show any refusal to this idea which only made Tails feel worse. He must be real hurt if he wasn't insisting he was alright and didn't need any help. Tails couldn't help but think that he should have been there for his brother and maybe this wouldn't have happened.

llllllllllllllllll

The doctor seemed nice enough, though that didn't make matters much simpler. Sonic allowed the gecko to remove his shoe and prod at his ankle several times without complaint aside from grinding his teeth. Tails couldn't help but notice that he looked ready to pounce though.

His foot had been popped out of joint and correcting the issue would be no pleasant affair. There was a short debate on how to go about it. Tails stood by nervously, keeping an eye on Sonic who appeared to have picked a corner of the cavern to stare at. "Sonic?"

"Yeah buddy?" He met his gaze.

"Does it hurt?" Tails hated it. Sonic wasn't suppose to get hurt. He was the hero…

"It's nothing I can't handle."

He shouldn't have to, if Tails was stronger… Sonic was grinning at him with assurance… he was certain everything would be alright and Tails lost track of his heavy thoughts because of it. Sonic really was the best. He couldn't believe he listened to anything that dumb old hawk said about him.

He hoped Mr. Tal got what he deserved.

While the three others had been discussing something, he hadn't paying attention. Not until he heard Sonic let out a loud cry just short of a scream. He looked over in alarm to see Sonic tensed- spikes ground back into the wall and fingers clenching desperately at Vanilla's arm. "It's alright dear. The doctor is all done." Her words did nothing to sooth him, he was still stiff. "Right?"

Tails did notice Sonic's eyes narrow after several seconds though and glanced towards the opening to this room. Just in time to the kids from earlier- scramble away

"Yes." The lizard set to binding Sonic's ankle and Tails brought his attention back to him.

Sonic let a few faint chuckles that oddly enough, sounded a bit like dry sobs. "Th-that's good." His grip loosened and his spines softened as he calmed down. "I wouldn't want 'im to do that again."

"You're all set kid." The doctor looked to Vanilla. "Make sure he takes it easy on that foot."

Tails clambered up besides Sonic, tugging at his arm. "What are we gonna do now?" As it was, Sonic wanted to get everyone out of here before Robotnik built a new machine and came to finish them off. He knew that the genius never stayed down long- regardless of how many failures he suffered.

"You two are going to take a bath." Sonic's stomach leapt into his throat, wide eyes fixing upon Vanilla. If was the idea didn't frighten him he would have probably been angry. They were all in danger and she wanted to worry about something like this? "I saw a lovely little stream in the forest."

Tails must have saw his terror because he spoke up: "Sonic can't-"

Sonic cut him off though, already guessing what he was going to say and he didn't need everyone knowing his weaknesses. "We got to do something to stop Robotnik."

"I think we can spare a few minutes to get the two of you washed."

Sonic squirmed uncomfortably at the rabbit's persistence. "Yeah but… what about Cream?"

"That's enough Sonic, you're a mess and we are going to get you clean."

There was no way he was doing this. He was pretty sure he'd already been tortured enough today. There was no need to add drowning to the list… Surely he could scrub this sticky junk off himself without water? _That_ was wishful thinking.

"Come on Sonic. It'll be **fun**." Sure if Tails idea of fun was dying in an oxygen less abyss. "You never let me swim…" Yes, for a good reason. If something happened to the fox down there, in the blue, he wouldn't be able to do anything to help him.

Sonic glared down at his foot. The doctor had wrapped up his ankle nice and neat along with replacing his shoe but that didn't stop it from throbbing. He wanted to run away from the two of them but didn't think it wise. "Is this stream shallow?"

He didn't find anything amusing about the way Vanilla smiled. "Yes."

He really couldn't believe he was agreeing with this. Maybe he'd finally gone off the deep end.

They'd passed the stream earlier but Sonic hadn't noticed it during their difficult journey. It cut a crooked path between the trees- shimmering in beams of light that dripped down from the thick canopy. While Sonic could only hang back from it in uncertainty… Tails rushed ahead, wiggling out of his shoes and then gloves before wadding in.

It was deeper than Vanilla assured him but then there was no way she could have known its actual depth from a distance. The water washed up against Tails' chest and Sonic froze in his tracks. It was one thing to unwillingly fall into water but to drag himself out there to his own accord… he couldn't do it.

"Sonic?" He looked to the fox and gnawed at his bottom lip. He wasn't a coward, there was no reason he shouldn't be able to do this. Even so, he made slow work of removing his gloves and shoes. "Come on Sonic." Tails was smiling broadly at him and so he edged forward several more steps.

Vanilla watched the procedure closely. This child could face death on a daily basis but when it came to something as harmless as water he froze up? It was a curious discovery. It must have taken him at least a quarter of an hour to finally slid down into the stream .

For just a second she worried that he might start panicking but instead he gave the fox an uneasy smile. Tails returned the gesture ten-fold and ducked beneath the surface of the water. Now Vanilla knew this was a little too much for the hedgehog as he had started trembling.

"Sonic." His ear flicked back at his name but his gaze remained fixed upon the place Tails disappeared, waiting for him submerge. The rabbit pressed on though: "_Sonic_…"

It was at that moment Tails popped up behind the hedgehog with something akin to a childish roar. Sonic sprung away so quickly that Vanilla could barely keep track of the movement. He had scrambled up onto a rock in the middle of the stream, spikes all rose defensively and ears pressed back against his skull.

Tails stopped laughing instantly. "Sonic?…" When the hedgehog didn't reply he continued on: "I'm sorry… I won't do it again…"

Vanilla hiked up her skirt, tying the material in a knot near her hip and then she made her way into the water. She smiled at Tails before crouching down in front of the young hedgehog. "Sonic dear…, it's alright. Nothing bad is going to happen to either of you while I'm here."

His gaze lifted to meet hers but he seemed no calmer. "Ye-yeah?" He blinked several times and shook his head. He glanced to Tails, "it's fine… just… just don't do that again."

Tails nodded and Sonic slid back into the water, turning his back to both of them as he began scrubbing the gunk from his spikes- most of it came off easily which was a relief for him since he didn't want to stay in here any longer.

No sooner then he was clean, he got out of the water. Tails was still in there but Vanilla was as well so he wasn't _too_ worried. The rabbit wouldn't let him drown.

By the time Vanilla glanced over to check out if Sonic was alright it was to find he had perched himself on a distant sized rock near the stream, watching the sky calmly. There was no doubting that he had wandered off into his own little reality so she brought her attention to Tails. "Why is he like that?"

This brought the fox pause. "What do you mean?"

"Sonic. Why is he so afraid of water?" There was really no delicate way of asking. It was just, after seeing everything else he was capable of, a fear like this seemed… _silly_.

It was a question that made Tails' uncomfortable. Their fears weren't something they brought to light- or at least Sonic never seemed to want to talk about being afraid. "I don't know. He never said." Tails grinned, "Sonic's really brave."

Vanilla glanced towards Sonic again as she scrubbed at the fox's fur with her fingertips. "Nothing scares Sonic. He's so cool. The fastest, there ain't no one that can beat him." She wasn't sure if she believed that but then it didn't surprise her that the toddler that idolized his friend. It was good for the kid to have someone to look up too. He'd need some guidance as he grew.

That went for Sonic too though. Who did he have to show him the right path though?

"I bet your parents are worried about the both of you."

"Nah-uh. I don't have any." Tails looked over at her. "Sonic's my family, my big brother. He says…" One of his ears flicked back as he clearly tried to recall the exact words he'd been told. "He says, I'm his only family now."

Maybe Tails didn't see it like her but Vanilla knew that the 'now' meant that Sonic had a family once and had cast them aside for some reason. Whether it was choice or not was hard to say. "Does he ever talk about them?… his parents I mean…"

Tails seemed to think this was an odd question. He couldn't remember his parents and he always thought Sonic was the same- what was there to say about something you couldn't recall? He shrugged his shoulders.

"It seemed to me that your brother is the secretive type."

She didn't mean anything bad by the comment but judging by the way Tails jerked away from her, he had taken it the wrong way. "Sonic is the coolest! Don't you say anything bad about him! he wouldn't hide things from me…"

Sonic looked over in alarm at the sudden outburst before giving Vanilla a withering look. He zoned out for awhile there and hadn't expected to come back to this. What had the rabbit done? He had a hard time believing that she would have said anything to purposely upset Tails.

The fox scrambled out of the water and Sonic hopped down from his perch to meet him. "Vanilla was saying mean things about you… she said you're _secretive_."

"Secretive?" Sonic rose a brow at this honestly confused before realizing what Tails had said in his 'defense'. "Well, I suppose there is things I don't say… but that's not because I don't want _you_ to know. It's just, some things _I _don't want to remember."

"Why's that? I don't get it Sonic."

Yeah, he figured he wouldn't. "It doesn't matter. Point is, Vanilla probably didn't mean anything bad by her comment. Right?" He glanced back at the rabbit.

"Yes. I think the best of both of you Tails. I would never purposely insult you or Sonic."

"See?" Sonic ruffled the fur on the top of Tails head. "No, problem bro."

Tails shuffled his feet, "yeah… I guess so…"

That was a good enough response for the moment. Sonic figured the fox would cheer up soon enough especially since he'd be enlisting his help in a few minutes here. "Now let's go prepare a proper greeting. I'm sure Robotnik will be showing up soon."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**A/N: **I had to keep rewriting this chapter… I wanted this… and wanted that… but it kept getting too messy and I didn't want to push the limits of the Sonic Universe. Though clearly mixing all different realms of Sonic was going to complicate things.

I'm so unhappy with it. So many things are left unexplained.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

There had been a lot of debate over this but in the end… they let him do it.

Night fell and everyone scrambled into position. To any unaware onlooker it appeared that Sonic was completely alone with only the calls of crickets to keep him company. He stood tall on the hinged stump- a light wind ruffling his soft quills.

Moonlight sifted down from the canopy in thin streams, patches of dew sparkling upon fallen leafs and among damp dirt. All was calm until a crackle of branches was heard in the distance. Sonic didn't so much as shift though, even as the ground rumbled under his questionable footing. He simply gritted his teeth at the vibrations rattling his injured ankle.

His gaze remained fixed on the space ahead of him.

Soon enough a large machine rambled into view, its glossy hull glimmering with moisture. Two pointed spades cleared away low hanging branches with well rounded slashes. The ball joints they were mounted on assured there wasn't much power behind them but clearly they were sharp enough for that not to matter. "If it isn't my dear friend Sonic. What a surprise it is to see you here."

Sonic offered up no response to that, silently willing the man to draw his machine several steps closer. When it became obvious that his foe was waiting for some sort of retort in order to act, Sonic finally supplied it. If only throw some wood into the fire. "Well you know me Robotnik, I never miss a chance to kick your butt."

In his current shape- his words held little weight but Robotnik didn't know that.

"Well, hardee har har Sonic. You think you're so clever." Robotnik had never even saw the hedgehog move but he sure did feel the blow. The moment he had urged his machine a step forward something crashed into it from the left side. The force propelled the whole body of the heavy mech to the forest floor- the glass of the cockpit shattering.

It made no sense to the mad genius, that was lead to believe that Sonic couldn't possibly possess such strength. He would have had to be moving at the sped of a missile to even rattle his massive machine and there had been neither the time nor distance for the hedgehog to manage such feats.

By the time Robotnik managed to right his mech, Sonic was several yards ahead of him- looking rather smug. "Come on Robotnik, is that really the best you can do?" His scowl only deepened as he watched the hedgehog tapping his foot with impatience. "I'm n-not even breaking a sweat."

Hang on? Did the pesky rodent just stutter or was that simply his imagination? It had been so slight, so minimal that he had almost missed it. With out further consideration he flicked on the front bulb- a wide cape of light falling over the hedgehog.

He could see it now, the faint grimace at the corner of Sonic's lips as he was temporarily blinded. The hedgehog was riddled with tiny scratches, blue spines and cream colored fur- darkened by bruises underneath. His shadow cut a crooked line, angled more on one foot then the other as he favored his injury.

He'd caught Sonic of guard and for just a moment he saw that his enemy was not in top shape. How foolish of the rodent to challenge him like this. In that instant- Robotnik forgot he'd already been downed as a wide grin spread across his face.

Like a flick of a switch, Sonic regained his composure as if it had never faltered at all. "What's up Robuttnik? You just realize how awesome I am?" Robotnik paid no mind to the gleam of metal in the grass ahead of him, despite the light catching upon it. He could crush the hedgehog now and that was all he could focus on.

Sonic knew he **had** to keep the man's attention. If Robotnik decided to take notice of his surroundings they'd all be screwed. Fortunately Robotnik seemed to have discovered newfound encouragement to attempt to crush him.

The mech surged forward at the same moment the thick metal cord sprung up from the ground. Two large groups pulled from opposite sides- hidden deep in the shadows of the trees and to put it simply… the machine tripped.

All at once the area darkened once more as the mech crashed to the forest floor, rattling the surrounding trees. The jolt knocked Robotnik out of the cockpit and spilled him to the ground in front of Sonic's feet. To the man he must have looked a bit like a spiky demon, his feral smile bright in the moonlight as he peered down at him. That was good- it was what he was aiming for.

"Stay away from the others Robotnik."

"Or what hedgehog?" Would the man not back down so easy? Usually Sonic could send him running easily by destroying his machines. The only time that didn't work was when Robotnik still had a ace up his sleeve.

"You saw what I did here tonight, do you really want to find out?" Sonic had a confident air about him despite a fair amount of confusion gnawing at his mind. He was bluffing but he didn't _think_ Robotnik could see through his act. "I'm serious…" His darkened his gaze, "If you ever-"

He didn't get to finish that statement as something barreled him to the ground right then- dazing him. Even before he could recover completely he knew he had to act. His fingers grappling with slender mental digits that had made a beeline for his throat.

With his back to the ground it was difficult for him to put up much resistance against a stronger and larger foe. So busy with his struggle that he didn't notice much about his attacker beyond the fact that they were made entirely of metal.

"Now Sonic." He caught sight of Robotnik rising to his feet out of the corner of his eye. "What do you think of Mr. Tal?" While the mad genius had began brushing himself off without a care in the world Sonic struggled to make sense of the comment that may have very well been developed just to throw him off.

"What are you… talking… about?" Sonic managed to grunt out before finally giving up on saving his injured foot the pain. He rammed his soles up against the robot, rolling as he flipped it over himself- so it was him that had **it** on the ground this time around.

Then he saw. This robot looked **just** like Mr. Tal, as much as something metal could resemble a creature of flesh anyhow. No expression though and no emotion to its eyes- Sonic didn't think 'anyone was home' in this cold shell .

He dawdled for too long. The robot reached up and grabbed him with both hands, pinning his arms to his sides as it rose to its feet. His sharp spikes did nothing to deter it and neither did any of the kicks he rained upon it. "Let me go! _ROBOTNIK_!" Sonic howled with frustration, confusion, anger… so many emotions that he couldn't even grasp were slamming up against his mental walls.

It didn't make any sense. Is that what Robotnik had been up to, turning living organisms into machines? Was trapping their feral cousins within badniks no longer enough for him… The man had gone mad.

Mr. Tal had been on his side, why would Robotnik do something like this to his ally? To turn a person to an emotionless machine would mean stealing everything away from them. There was hardly anything worse than that.

"_What did you do_?" He was losing it.

Robotnik rose a eyebrow at him, "calm down hedgehog. I honestly thought you had a little more restraint than this…" Easy for him to say, he wasn't a kid trying to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. Sonic would like to see how sane **he**'d be living even a single day in his shoes.

"I did this bird a favor. He would have died if not for undergoing this procedure. You did quite a number on him earlier Sonic… but I think it might have just been by chance that sharp stone was there when he landed. Or did you purposely wedge it into his skull?"

The man was trying to get under his skin and it was working, he needed to get a hold of himself. His teeth gritted together and he bit back his words before they could reach the surface. Robotnik kept on, regardless of his silence though. "Now the others… they may have not been 'necessary' in your eyes Sonic but I always have the means for mindless drones."

He couldn't help it, his voice crackled: "Ot-others?…"

There seemed to be no end to amusement on Robotnik's face. "Yes, surely you noticed the empty towns. I wonder Sonic…" He turned his back to him. "Where were you when those other woodland creatures were in trouble? You're usually pretty good at getting in my way but then… I guess you were busy babysitting that little fox." The man shrugged his shoulders. "It's a pity, you probably could have saved them…If only you had your priorities straight."

No. He couldn't do everything, he needed to rest sometimes and that wasn't Tails' fault.

He couldn't have been there… this couldn't have been his fault…

_Expect_, he was faster and he **should** have been there to stop Robotnik.

"Now I'm going to gather these people up and do the same." Robotnik was pushing his luck but he didn't realize it, couldn't see the faint shimmer of energy crackling across Sonic's spikes. He had no reason to believe the hedgehog had anything up his sleeve.

Instead he simply turned back to his downed mech only to find two tails peeping up from the cockpit. The fox probably hadn't even noticed him before Robotnik had him by his namesakes. Tails howled, kicking and punching as he was yanked away from the controls. "You big jerk! It's no wonder Sonic attacks you, you deserve to have the snot beat out of you!"

It was difficult to say whether or not Robotnik regretted shaking Tails right then. But it might be said that he thought twice about messing with the fox after that night. "You disrespectful-" He never got to finish what he was going to say because right then there was a resounding thud.

Heads turned but in that instant, Sonic really was too fast. He closed in on his foe- spinning around Robotnik's outstretched arm to built momentum for the kick. The man was not in shape but he **could** survive explosions of his countless inventions while still in them, which was saying a lot. A normal kick wouldn't do much damage to him but this…

His head jerked back from the blow and he tripped over an arm of his mech- just missing a fatal landing on the blade of the spade. Robotnik's had dabbled in the workings of chaos emeralds, back when he was still a different man.

In that brief moment of his 'transformation', it was assumed he absorbed a large dosage of that negative energy. This appeared to be the same force that compelled Sonic now. That damn guardian must have had allowed him to hang onto an emerald.

Who left that much power to a mere child? Everyone knew that children were known to throw fits. **Everything** was too much for a kid. Robotnik scrambled backwards across the damp ground until his back was against the flat part of the spade. "Now… now… Sonic…"

It was any wonder if the hedgehog tried to resist. Robotnik's guess was that he couldn't bare all the feelings of anger, pain and helplessness so gave in. He probably wasn't even consciously aware that he had.

And now he'd kill him. Robotnik could see the small hedgehog arching his back in preparation to strike.

Robotnik had miscalculated. "Ol-"

"Stop!" There was that rabbit though and he couldn't help but think he'd seen her somewhere before. She stepped out of the bushes with a small bundle in her arms. "That's enough. You've made your point." Unfortunately Robotnik didn't think such meager words would save him.

It was only a flash of orange fur that showed any potential in doing that.

The moment arms closed around Sonic, the hedgehog visibly swelled up with panic and jerked against his friend's hold. His spines were too sharp, there was no way Tails could hold on once Sonic started thrashing. And at the moment of his release- Sonic bolted.

Everyone had there own way of dealing with things when it became too much and this was his. It was long overdue, everything had built up without release and he wanted to feel better. He couldn't though… sharp pain downed him and he collapsed.

He didn't care that he fell on his face or that the grass was cold with dew. His insides still felt hot. Every muscle tense and his breathing tight. Each footsteps that drew closer rattled his brain and he bit back a wince that he no longer had the strength to restrain. He was spent- the chaos emerald used all his energy and the mental aspect of the situation had stressed his mind to its limits.

Nothing was solved, he messed everything up. The rest of the villagers might have scattered the moment he was caught but Robotnik would still probably hunt them down, so it didn't matter. This had been their one real chance and he blew it…

"It's alright." So why was this voice telling him otherwise? Arms picking him up- He didn't understand, could hardly register that it was Vanilla that had him held against her. Reality was wavering, "You don't have to push yourself anymore. It will all be okay."

Tails looked up at the older rabbit uncertainly as she started off, then his gaze drifted back to Robotnik- shuddering at the man's calculating look. He tightened his arms around the baby in his grasp before hurrying after Vanilla.

The three only got a few steps before 'Mr. Tal' made a move towards them. No sooner than the robot had grabbed a hold of one of Tails' namesakes though, Robotnik called him off. "Let them go."

The robot withdrew without hesitation though Tails just stood there for a long moment, flicking his tails with confusion. Robotnik was the enemy, why was he letting them leave? It was only when he heard Sonic murmur something that Tails scrambled after. He wasn't sure just what had been said but it sounded a bit like: 'thanks'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I blame Fleetaway's Super Sonic for this, Sonic X's Dark Sonic, along with Shadow's chaos abilities and vengeful personally. I assume there is a reason chaos emeralds are a last resort for Sonic… those things can really mess a person up with all that negative energy. Slip for a moment and it'll consume you. What sensible person would want to risk their sanity when they can handle things with their natural abilities?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**A/N: **You know… Robotnik might have just been having a moment of _kindness_…

Then again… maybe not…

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Glimmers of conversation touched at his senses.

Though not all that loud he found himself wincing at the sound. It was pitiful but he felt awful. The weight of blankets felt like several tons baring down on him and he struggled to draw a deep breath of air into his lungs. Apparently his small actions hadn't gone unnoticed as a young voice brimmed with excitement. "He's waking up." That was Tails wasn't it?

"Already?" And the baffled tone of the rabbit.

Sonic's eyelids flickered a number of times before he managed to force them open, only to squeeze them shut again. The blinds were drawn back from the window and warm white sunrays were pooling in. It was stifling how bright it was to him.

"Sonic?" The mattress shifted as Tails climbed on and Sonic gritted his teeth with discomfort. He didn't know why but all these tiny things were bothering him right now. Why did he feel like this? Surly he wasn't all that hurt from his last conformation with Robotnik.

_His last_… his thoughts actually lagged then. Where as he should have been able to recall the conclusion of that battle- there was nothing but a hole in his memory. It was easy to sum up the rush of emotions that had consumed him then but not the results that had come from it. "Wha…"

"You passed out dear." He managed to bring his gaze to the rabbit, bringing her image into sharper focus before orange washed across it. "We're back at the village now."

"We found this bit of the house intact, isn't that lucky Sonic?" Lucky? Sonic felt anything but lucky. He'd really screwed up big time. Didn't the fox realize that he doomed more people then he'd ever have the right to? Some hero he was. "Sonic… are you alright?"

He brushed these thoughts aside with difficultly. "Yeah. I'm good Tails." They'd never go away completely though. Not with knowing he'd allowed Robotnik to do this and that man… he'd let them go, hadn't he?

Sonic jerked upright, toppling Tails backwards onto his bottom.

Before he could go anywhere- Vanilla stopped him by placing a hand on the top of his head. "Sonic, none of that was your fault."

He was completely still. "What are you talking about?" Of course, he knew what she was talking about but didn't think she had any right to promise him such things. What would she know about all that? He bit his lip and kept his back to her.

"Bad things happen to the best of us. You just need to be stronger than it. Put it behind you." If she thought a statement like that would help him, she was mistaken. Perhaps if he was a normal child dealing with average problems it would of worked. He couldn't just suck it up though, not when it was peoples lives that had been on the line.

He fisted his hands at his sides, his voice low and gritty: "you think I'm not trying?"

"No, I never said that. I just think your pushing yourself to hard. You're just a kid."

That was enough of that. "So what?…" He whirled around, glancing up to meet her gaze with cold intensity. "I can handle this. _I have to_…" His voice dipped lower at that last part since it was mostly just him confirming what he already knew as he turned away from Vanilla.

His motions were stiff and his body tense. It was slow progress as he moved gingerly on his injured ankle but Vanilla made no move to stop him. He heard Tails quick footsteps as he scrambled after though. "Sonic?…" He couldn't respond, his teeth clenched too tight.

"I'm not going to give up Tails. We are going to save them." Sonic pressed onward stubbornly even though he had no idea where Robotnik was or how they were going to get there. "We'll stop Robotnik."

Tails nodded, if Sonic said it he believed it. He was certain his friend could do anything, even if some things caused him a little more trouble than others… Sonic grinned broadly at him and Tails returned the gesture.

All seemed right again until a voice called them back. "Sonic, you don't even have your shoes." Shock, that was really the best way to explain the feeling that overcame him the moment he looked down to his feet. He was so use to having his shoes that he hadn't even considered that the rabbit might have took them off when he was resting.

"Alright." He turned back at face her. He was pretty upset about this but kept a level tone. "Hand them over then."

"Couldn't we just grab you some different shoes Sonic?"

He glanced sideways at Tails before returning his gaze to the rabbit. "No, I burn through them too quickly."

That surly gave the fox something to think about but with his sharp mind it didn't take him too long. "Miss, please give Sonic his shoes back. We got to go stop Robotnik."

Unfortunately he didn't seem to having much more luck than Sonic. "Miles, would you come here for a moment." The fox glanced towards Sonic uncertainly who just shrugged in response.

He saw no reason his friend shouldn't be allowed to approach Vanilla. Perhaps she would give him the shoes. That would make sense… after all, Sonic got the feeling that he probably upset her by storming out like this. She probably didn't want to forgive him directly by returning his belongings.

"I want you to take a good look at Sonic." Vanilla picked the small fox up. Though honestly- Tails often saw his brother from this angle. After all he could fly and took to the sky a number of times to scan for any danger ahead of them. "How old would you say he is?"

The fox rubbed at his cheek uncertainly as he glanced down at Sonic. It wasn't something they discussed, nor was he really concerned with. If he had to guess he would go by size though and Sonic was only a _little_ bit taller than him. "I don't know… that much more than me."

Vanilla nodded. "He's small for his age."

"No, I'm not. This is natural for hedgehogs." Sonic spat out quickly at the indignity and then proceeded to puff up in an attempt to appear bigger. Was this rabbit really going to cut him down everyway she could? "I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet."

She smiled at him. "Miles, your brother is very strong."

That caused him to mentally stagger. It was odd that she'd flip from insults to compliments in an instant. What was she trying to prove here? His ears flicked back in confusion as Tails nodded enthusiastically. "He's the best. The fastest too. He said he can run the speed of sound. That's pretty fast… isn't it?"

Vanilla chuckled, "It is. Have you see him run in awhile though?"

"No." Tails pouted a bit, "he probably isn't in the mood…"

Sonic wondered if the fox really believed that. He'd never gave him reason to. All facts should have pointed that he loved running and there was little that could hold him back. "I think he desires it quite a bit but he's hurt dear. Running would cause him pain and what do you think he'd have to do if you guys went after Robotnik now?"

This wasn't fair. "I could handle it."

Still… when Tails lowered his ears to his head and glanced at him with distress, Sonic wilted on the inside. Why was he making the little fox worry? "This can't wait. We need to save the others."

"You said your friend heals fast Miles. Surly you two can spare awhile to recover."

Oh-no, Sonic did not want to stay here. "_Tails_, we **need** to stop him."

The fox shuddered with uncertainty as he was torn between their two points. He wanted to help Sonic. That he knew if nothing else and Sonic needed help dealing with Robotnik but… Sonic was hurt. "Dear. If you two go now Robotnik is likely to win."

"No. Robotnik would never beat Sonic."

Sonic glanced off to the side. "Tails… she's right…" In a way he was being stupid. He couldn't face all that was awaiting them in his current shape. He'd be risking more than his own life if he did. "We should stay."

Now Vanilla looked surprised, before a smile came over her face. "I'm glad you came around Sonic." He didn't meet her gaze though. He was disappointed in himself for not being enough to handle this right now.

"Come on dear." She came over and took his hand with a gentle squeeze. He lifted his gaze to meet hers and debated ripping free as she lead him back towards the remains of the home. "You'll be on your way in no time. There is no shame in being tired."

Easy for her to say. No one was counting on her.

Sonic stared at the bed he'd just gotten out of a few minutes ago. He wasn't too eager to go back to sleep but then Tails was pulling at his arm. "I'm hungry." He glanced sideways at his friend before nodding. He was hungry as well.

"I'll see if there is anything to eat." Vanilla said kindly as she turned and left the room.

While Tails hopped up onto the edge of the bed to wait- Sonic couldn't sit still. He paced the floor. Even if he agreed to this he couldn't stop thinking about what Robotnik said he'd done to everyone. What if he was telling the truth? What if it was too late?

Strangely enough Tails seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Sonic? What if Robotnik already turned everyone to robots… what will we do…" And that wasn't helping the situation.

He just needed to take a breath and be strong. "That won't happen." He assured the fox and wished he felt as confident as he sounded. Would he ever get use to this? "We'll make it in time." It wasn't so long ago that Tails had been doing this for him and maybe that was all they needed- to be told it'd be alright. He smiled at his friend and took a seat on the bed.

"Sonic, tell me how you saved South Island."

Sonic felt his insides tighten, that had been before he met Tails. It was all a blur of hasty movements and heavy exhaustion. If he had to take a guess he'd probably erased the details from his memory. "Well you know me Tails. I couldn't let anyone get away with that kind of destruction. I chased mean old Robotnik all across that island. He may have had a lot of machines but he was no match for me."

When he jerked his thumb towards himself, Tails brightened considerably. "Because you're the fastest Sonic."

"That's right." Talk about your ego boost.

"Then what happened?" Tails scooted closer to him, eager to hear more and Sonic never faltered, never thought about it, never tried to recall the reality of the situation. This part of him really believe everything worked in his favor.

"He fled to his laboratory, setting a trap for me. I had no rings, no escape but it didn't matter." Sonic said firmly. "This is Robotnik we are talking about. He obviously had no chance from the start."

Tails bounced a bit in excitement. "What happened?"

That was the point Sonic just waved him off though, glancing away. "I beat him of course… and he ran away." The fox didn't need to know how close it had been. That Robotnik could have crushed him at the end of that battle- he was so exhausted that the man could have blown on him and knocked him down. Instead he fled though. Probably hadn't realized how weak his foe was right then.

"How'd you win?"

Sonic didn't get a chance to answer as Vanilla walked back in then. She came over, setting a plate of sandwiches down on the bed. "After you two eat, you should get some more sleep Sonic."

He had nothing to say to that. Taking a sandwich in both hands and devouring it in three bites. It probably didn't even look like he had chewed. It was only when he did this to the second one that Vanilla swatted his hand aside. "Save some for your brother."

"It's okay. There's plenty here." Tails grabbed a sandwich of his own.

Even though Tails said it was alright, Sonic didn't grab another. It wouldn't hurt to wait until the toddler got his fill. Instead he glanced down at his feet, it might have been okay to be without his shoes if he at least had them in reach. "Can I have my shoes back now?"

"Not until you get some rest." That was it then- she was with holding his shoes as means to keep him here. That was really cheap. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared her down. "Don't give me that look. This is for your own good."

When did the rabbit decide it was alright to overstep boundaries that he thought that he had made so clear? He thought he made it obvious that he didn't need anyone to tell him what to do. His parents didn't even do that…

Did they?

Sonic held her gaze. "I'm glad your helping us but you aren't my mum."

He could feel Tails' eyes on him. "I thought you said you don't have one…"

"I don't." Sonic replied pointedly, never taking his gaze off Vanilla. "I gave my word that I'd stay here until I felt better, didn't I? That should be enough. I've given you no reason not to believe me." This bothered him. Did she only see two children when she looked at them? There was more to do them than that.

Vanilla didn't reply to that- instead she got up and left the room.

Tails stared after her. "I think you upset her Sonic…"

While that may be true, Sonic saw no reason to address it. He pulled his feet up onto the bed and rolled over onto his side. "Sonic?" He was pretty sure she'd be fine and if not… he'd deal with it later. After all- she had upset him too.

lllllll

It looked as though Sonic had fallen asleep, much quicker then Tails expected at that but then… he hadn't seemed all that well in awhile. Maybe there was something he could do to cheer him up though? If he could do something about the Tornado perhaps.

Yeah. Surly there was something left of it among the wreckage of this village. He could use the parts from the robots as well and there was probably some tools that would be useful in one of these houses. Sonic would be so happy when he saw the finished project. Tails was certain of this.

It was this that decided things for Tails as he scurried outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh man… in the intro of "Sonic and The Black Knight", did anyone else notice how fast he ate that chilidog? Two bites, tops. Scary stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog

**A/N: **So I may not have hundreds of reviewers but you guys never fail to deliver reviews almost right after I post a chapter. You're all the best. By the way… this chapter is all Tails. All his wonderful thoughts. In way its sort of a filler, lots of emotion but not a lot of action.

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>The light gradually faded from the sky. Tails had been tinkering for hours- his fur damp with sweat and his gloves smudged with dirt and oil. It had been difficult work to dig through all the rubble but he managed it. And he was rather proud of himself for what he had accomplished. There hadn't been much left of the Tornado besides its crumpled frame but now…<p>

Tails grin lit up as he looked at their plane. Though it lacked a solid coat of paint it was in flying shape and would take them where they needed to go. He couldn't wait to show Sonic and as such he already started off. He brushed his fingers off against his sides, as he drew to a stop after going a short ways, and turned to face the finished project once more. He couldn't stop smiling and a small laugh escaped him as he scurried towards the house.

"Sonic." Vanilla tripped back a step as Tails pushed past her on the way in. He didn't mean to knock her off balance but he was in too much of a hurry to apologize now. He wormed his way into the bedroom- first noticing the empty plate on the ground and then the shimmering emerald that Sonic tossed up and down from his position on the bed. "Sonic."

While Sonic didn't stop what he was doing, Tails wasn't bothered since he understood that his friend wasn't in the best sorts. And if nothing else Sonic's tone gave him away. He sounded downright miserable. "Yeah bud, what's up?" It seemed so strange that laying around here could bother anyone so much.

"There's something you got to see."

That managed to stop Sonic from tossing them emerald anymore, though it didn't get him out of bed. "Really? What is it?…" Tails could hear a trickle of interest in the hedgehog's voice and knew he had his whole attention.

"Nah-ah Sonic, it's a surprise. You gotta **see** it." With this he proceeded to pull at the hedgehog's arm until he got a chuckle in response and Sonic hopped to his feet. That was a good sign in Tails' book as he lead Sonic outside.

He hadn't known that Vanilla had been outside of the room when the two of them had been talking. Nor did he notice her as they left, though Sonic did, with a sideways glance and a slight flick of his ears. It wasn't addressed though.

lllllllll

"What do you think?" Now that they were here, Tails found that he was rather nervous about what Sonic's reaction would be. What had looked good to him earlier seemed like a disaster now. It was no where near as good as it had been before he crashed it into Robotnik's machine.

Not to mention that Sonic's silence was unnerving him. He turned to look at Sonic, expecting the worse and instead found a large grin on the hedgehog's face. "Wow." He watched it morph into awe as Sonic strolled closer to the plane, running his hand across the side. "Tails buddy, how'd you do this so quickly? Does it fly?"

"Yeah." Tails twiddled his thumbs nervously, "I think so… I kinda had to piece together a working engine though so I'm not… really…" His words trailed off as he watched Sonic crawl up onto the wing.

"Let's give it a test run bro. If you put it together, I'm sure it works great." Sonic wasn't even looking at him but he didn't need to. The moment he spoke those words Tails felt himself swell with joy and confidence, it was like he could do anything. There **was **someone in this world that believed in him despite him being a toddler and they could see past his 'mutation'. Once again- he found himself glad that Sonic had come along.

With a spin of his tails he lifted himself into the cockpit. "Hold on Sonic this might be a bit bumpy." The engine roared to life and Tails glanced over to see his friend give him a thumbs up and though he said something he couldn't hear it. Probably didn't matter… the gesture was all that was needed.

They bumbled upward, the plane spluttering until their flight leveled out. "How you doing Sonic?"

"Great." That was true, a small smile lit Sonic's face as he stood there on the wing with the soft breeze blowing his short spikes to and fro. Tails was glad to see he was starting to feel better. He was beginning to worry about him but maybe all he needed was a little time in the sky. "Can we go any faster?"

Or maybe… it was just the feel the air breezing past. In way it was probably similar to running for him.

"You got it Sonic."

Running had to be what flying was to Tails. Neither thing should ever be taken from them.

After some time spent in comfortable silence- Tails decided to bring up a matter that had been bothering him. "Sonic… what if Robotnik has an army waiting for us? We can't take on a whole army Sonic…" He was scared that the man had turned everyone they knew against them. All those people that once saw Sonic as a hero would now only see him as a target. Tails was really afraid to lose his only friend.

"We'll be fine bro." Sonic turned to face him at the point, sitting down on the wing. Tails continued to focus on flying the plane though so he wouldn't have to meet his gaze. It was hard to believe things would be fine when Robotnik had already done so much damage. "Robotnik can try whatever he wants but we'll still beat him good."

"Sonic. I think we should get the rest of the chaos emeralds." He found that the hedgehog was uncannily silent in response. There shouldn't be a problem since Sonic had already used them to go super before. "Just… as back up… you know?"

"Yeah Tails, I get it." Tails lifted his head in concern, had he had upset Sonic? Well the hedgehog had clearly turned his back to him once more so it was a pretty good guess he had. "Once my ankle heals up we'll go pick the rest up from Angel Island."

"Sonic, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Tails." It seemed like Sonic never missed a beat and rarely hesitated before answering something and for the most part he was honest but there was some things… that he always lied about. Tails didn't understand why he couldn't just tell him what was bothering him. He never had a problem telling Sonic if something was on his mind. "We should probably head back now though, it's late."

llllll

Reality fell away and the world spread out beneath him like a still-life photograph. There was countless shops, homes, people but nothing and no one was moving aside from the wind. It ruffled the leafs of trees and the fur of creatures and then it streaked- a blue blur cutting a line through the motionless town.

"Sonic." Tails lit up at the sight of his friend and trailed after him through the sky. The hedgehog turned around a flashed him a large smile over his shoulder and that was when everything went wrong. The color left the world in one large flash of lightning, leaving a gray wasteland in its place.

Suddenly the people were moving but something was wrong. Their eyes were red orbs, blinking to life among then darkness and their skin steel as they turned their heads towards the one other speck of color among them. Blue quills stood on end as metal foes closed in. They were uncannily quick(unnaturally so), no one was faster then Sonic but they seemed to disappearing every couple seconds and appearing several feet closer to him each time. No amount of sped was enough.

"Sonic!" He needed his help. He was getting closer to him… booming laughter lifting up into the air as another figure appeared at the edge of the scene- the red of his suit matching the gleam of countless eyes focused upon Sonic.

Robotnik.

Tails put more effort into reaching Sonic, namesakes spinning faster. He was close enough to see the expression on Sonic's face at this point. _Terror_. The robots were closing in at his sides and Tails could see the white glove thrusting upward from the masses. He reached out, desperation biting at his every nerve as it became clear he wasn't fast enough.

His gray arm stretched out, fingers barely brushing his friend's. For just a second he thought it'd be alright but then, Sonic was ripped away. In one measly second Sonic had disappeared beneath the gray… leaving Tails all alone. He squeezed his eyes shut and wailed his brother's name: "SONIC!"

"Tails." His stomach flopped at the voice. Was Sonic alright? "Tails, your freaking me out… what's wrong?"

Tails whimpered and he squeezed tighter against the tangible object beside him. He couldn't speak, didn't dare look. If he did he'd only see those robots staring at him. There would be no Sonic. "Tails, buddy, open your eyes. You're crushing me."

Finally Tails eyelids snapped open and he found that he was in fact hugging hard against Sonic's side. "Sonic… I…" Before he could release him though or explain, a large boom rattled the room and light flashed across them in a bright burst. If anything he tightened his hold as a particularly nasty scream escaped him. "I'm afraid of lightning!"

"I know." Sonic replied with a slightly strangled tone and Tails could feel him attempting to pry him off. "There is nothing to worry about though. We are safe inside." The storm coupled with his nightmare was making it difficult for him to calm down.

"Are you two alright?" The rabbit must have heard his scream and he sniffled in response.

"I'm scared of lightning…"

"Aw. Dear there is nothing to be afraid of." Tails realized that his friend still wasn't on good terms with Vanilla as the rabbit approached the bed. He could feel Sonic's quills bristling under his hold when she smiled kindly at them. "Lightning can't hurt you." Tails didn't know why Sonic was so bothered, he personally liked having someone that cared about and looked after them. Vanilla was really nice. "Come here sweetie." But despite this he didn't come when she held out her arms to him but instead continued to cling to Sonic.

She looked a bit of hurt but she still wore a small smile as she drew her hands to her chest. He had a good reason not to let go of his brother at this point though. "Sonic." He could hear the careful edge to her tone. Which was probably a smart decision on her part. "Are you alright?"

"I'm… fine." It sounded like Sonic was putting some effort into being nice but wasn't having much luck. "Just tired. So if you would leave… me and Tails are going to go back to sleep."

Vanilla's voice was tiny. "Yes of course. Just call if you need anything."

Thunderous sheets of rain continued to slam down against the roof and the glass of the window pane. Darkness settled the moment Vanilla closed the bedroom door once more, leaving Tails in a shivering state of panic. It was impossible to ignore lightning when it turned black to white in an instant. "So-Sonic… can you… turn on the light?"

"Sure thing little buddy but you need to let go of me first." He complied reluctantly, drawing his arms around himself instead as Sonic slid out of bed. Just as he was about to call out to him Sonic's voice carried back to him. "Sorry bud. Looks like the power is out. I'll have to go snag some candles."

That made perfect sense. Half the village was destroyed how could Tails be so stupid to think the electricity would still work. Tails wanted to tell Sonic to hurry or least come back but he had gone too quick. The dim light pouring into the room once more as the door was opened.

It was hard to hear much over the storm but with his acute ears Tails could at least hear the pair of voices. Hushed tones that rose and fell without understanding and then after several seconds of silence Vanilla slid in. That wasn't at all what he had been expecting. "Where's Sonic?"

"He went to get more candles. He'll be back soon." She drew the blankets up around him and ruffled the fur on the top of his head. Tails simply sniffled with confusion until a crash of lightning lit up the room and he flung himself at Vanilla. His arms tightened around her back as he buried his face against her chest. "You poor dear, you really are terrified of lightning." He could feel her fingers stroking at his back- gentle soothing motions.

"I want Sonic" The hedgehog was out there, alone in this storm. What if something happened to him? What if Robotnik attacked him? Tails quivered, fingers digging at Vanilla's dress. His nightmare had rattled him thoroughly.

"He'll be right back hun."

Tails wasn't completely convinced. "What… what if something happens…?"

"To me Tails? Don't be ridiculous." He peered around Vanilla to get a good look at his friend. The hedgehog was drenched, water soaking the floor beneath him as he stood there with a grin on his face. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I can handle anything and if I can't…" He plodded into the room. "I know I can count on you to help me."

That was what Tails was worried about. What if Sonic needed him and he couldn't do anything? He looked down at his hands thinking about his colorless fur as he reached for the distinctive blue of Sonic. He'd been insignificant- practically another piece of the background. "What's wrong Tails?"

There was concern there, as clear as crystal as Sonic stopped beside the bed. Tails pulled back from Vanilla and threw himself at his big brother instead. "What if I can't do it?…" His eyes felt damp as he gripped at the space beneath Sonic's spikes. "Wh-what… what if I l-lose you?"

"Geeze buddy don't cry." He already started he couldn't stop now, even if seeing him like this put a strain on the hedgehog. Tails couldn't help himself even though he squeezed his eyes shut against the tears. "Tails… I'm always going to do everything within my power to stick around. I won't abandon you and I certainly won't lose to Robotnik."

"You… you promise…?" He quivered out as he drew back, head turning upwards to look at his only friend.

Sonic simply grinned. "You have my word."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog

**A/N: **We have hit the double digits people. Now I admit I didn't know how long this was going to be but I never expected this many chapters or for so much to happen…

I hadn't been in the mood to write so it took awhile ^^ feels like kind of low quality too.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

The storm eventually ended and morning came. With it the two decided to depart after eating a cold breakfast of dry cereal and soft fruits. Sonic had eaten more than his share of food before he bid Vanilla good-bye with a wide grin. His mood had obviously approved tenfold with the return of his shoes last night, along with his speedy recovery.

It turns out he really did just need rest to heal up. He'd have to remember that next time.

Vanilla had embraced Tails with a tight, smothering hug. She was so worried about the two but there was nothing she could do to stop them. They already made their intentions clear, they were determined to do this- even if they **shouldn't **have to be the ones to do so. "You sure you two don't want to stay?"

"We can't." Sonic bounced the toes of his right foot against the floor repeatedly, assuring that his shoes were on tight enough. "This is something we have to do." Or at least he felt **he** had to, since it was in part his fault that Robotnik was like this. It was clear by this point that Tails would come with him no matter what though so he counted him into the equation.

"I understand…" Even if they were on better terms, Sonic still wouldn't allow her to hug him. Trotting outside when it looked like she might. "Be careful." She followed them out to the plane and kept her mouth wisely shut as Sonic took his dangerous seat on the wing. She wasn't their mother… she couldn't tell them what to do, regardless of how reckless their actions seemed.

"Oh, don't worry Vanilla. We'll look after each other…" Sonic peered down at his friend as he was starting up the plane. "Right Tails?" He knew Tails still had his doubts about being capable but he was hopeful that believing in him would help him gain confidence in himself.

Surprise crossed Tails face for a split second before he smiled. "You bet Sonic." Tails was young and easy to please for the most part. Their talk last night had probably helped things along as well… though, Sonic wasn't really sure where the fox's insecurities came from in the first place.

Vanilla grew smaller as the seconds passed until she was little more than a tiny speck far below them.

"Sonic, you um…" When Sonic tilted his head back to look at him Tails felt his nerves jump. Maybe he shouldn't ask, Tails gave his head a shake, he **needed **to know about this. He'd asked about it before and had been brushed aside but he hoped he'd have better luck this time. "When you ran into that fire… Cream's dad was still alive right?…"

Flicking his ear to the side, Sonic turned his gaze forward once more and offered up a stiff response: "yeah."

"Sonic… I had a nightmare last night… There was trouble and I couldn't save… um… _someone_… And…" Tails wasn't really sure how to ask, fingers twiddling nervously with the controls. "Were you alright when you realized he was dead…" He was sort of ashamed about wanting to know if Sonic could relate to that awful gut retching feeling that consumed him the moment that he thought he died.

While Tails had been just imagining a person he couldn't save- Sonic actually lived it.

"It's not really something I want to talk about Tails."

An awkward silence fell, since Tails didn't know how to push his friend and he didn't really want to if this was something that bothered Sonic. Talking always helped him though. That's why he wanted to do it now- he thought it'd help them both. "Sonic… how come you never talk about stuff…?"

It was the right question at the wrong time. Sonic focused his gaze on a certain point in the sky, noting how the clouds looked a bit like islands floating aimlessly through a blue sea. A long breath escaped him and he deflated with it- slouching over his knees. "It's complicated Tails. I just don't want to bother you."

"But I tell you stuff all the time." When Tails put it like that there was really no difference but Sonic took the age gap into account. It was one thing for him to try and deal with his life but the fox was only a toddler. "I promise I won't tell anyone Sonic." He didn't think it was really even about that… "I'll keep anything you say a secret, I promise…"

"I'm scared." The silence pulled in around them like a thick blanket and the words lingered long after Sonic said them. He could still taste them on his tongue, bitter and cowardly. It was one of those things that he couldn't bite back now that it came out though. "Vanilla was right… I'm just a kid, we are both… just kids."

"_But_… you can do anything Sonic." The hesitation at the beginning of the fox's statement was discarded by how quickly he said the rest. Tails was three-years-old, of course he'd believe in silly things like that.

Sonic didn't want to burst his bubble but it was to late to stop now. It was all swelling up inside of him and this was the only release life had to offer him at the moment. "I couldn't save Cream's dad, I couldn't stop Robotnik from burning down acres of forest or polluting the sea, I couldn't protect all those people back there…"

"But…" Sonic knew Tails was scrambling for some sort of excuse. Anything to not blame Sonic for this. "It wasn't your fault…"

He had no choice but to ignore him, staring ahead to the small speck that he knew to be Angel Island.

"Tails, I'm just not as great as you think I am. I'll always do my best but I'm still going to mistakes…" There shouldn't be anything wrong with that, everyone messed up at times. Only their actions didn't hold the heavy consequences his did. That's what really killed him… people suffered because he made the wrong choices or he wasn't fast enough or strong enough. There was always something.

"No" Tails said with a stubborn, disbelieving edge to his tone. "You're the best Sonic."

Sonic really hoped that wasn't the case because then, even the best wasn't enough to save everyone.

llllllllll

It was only when they were approaching the massive flying island that Tails dared to break the silence that had been hanging between them. "Cream's dad gave up before you could do anything, no single person could put out a forest fire, you didn't know about the oil until we got there and you did **help** those people. You gave them time to escape."

It seemed that Tails had been musing over this for quite some time. Just to make him feel better.

Sonic supposed it helped… a _little_.

He rather have just forgot about the conversation though.

"How'd you know about it?" He hadn't even told Vanilla everything that had been said between him and her husband.

"You um…" Tails voice dipped to a whisper as he continued. "Mumble in your sleep, sometimes…"

The two had been around each other for awhile now and if that was true Tails must have heard a lot that he shouldn't. Things that Sonic had been trying to keep quiet about. Perhaps even stuff he only recalled within his subconscious- recollections of his past that he buried deep within himself for some unspoken reason.

"Yeah, Sonic… and I just wanted to know if this stuff bothers you… you know? Since you talk in your sleep sometimes… and my nightmare last night made me think about 'ow awful it must be… I couldn't take losing someone I couldn't save… I thought you'd understand since you-"

"Stop." Sonic was suddenly feeling sick to his stomach, chest tight and throat dry. "Please Tails… just… _don't_…"

"I'm sorry Sonic. I didn't mean to upset you."

He knew that by now. The fox always put his best foot forward when it came to staying on his good side. "I know but I don't remember a lot of things and I don't really want to. Especially my mistakes." Sonic stood to his feet as the plane drifted closer to Angel Island. "Let's just get these emeralds, go beat down Robotnik and save everyone."

llllllll

Tails would never understand how his friend could flip moods so quickly.

Serious to carefree and vise versa. It was a certain mentality that some might consider unstable. He was pretty sure people would never think that about Sonic though- they'd see him content and not question it, then when he sobered they'd believe it was just because he was mature enough to know when such an attitude was needed. There'd never be any wonder about how he jumped from one extreme to another on moments notice. Just acceptance.

Tails wondered though, because when they landed on the island- Sonic moved inland with a grin on his face.

"I bet Knux is gonna be real happy to see us again so soon." A funny thing to say. No doubt they both could recall the echidna telling them to stay off his island. Just because they helped him restore the Master Emerald didn't mean they were friends. Tails remembered and he'd been all to happy to get away from here after the seemingly endless battles.

He picked up his pace to catch up with Sonic. "You think he'll attack us?"

"No way, we're buddies."

That was about the moment said person in question, made his appearance and a rather excitable entrance it was. A gloved fist flying at Sonic's head, sending the hedgehog bouncing into the bushes as it collided with its target. Tails scrambled backwards but fortunately the angry echidna had no business with him. "What did I tell you?"

Tails glanced frantically to where Sonic had disappeared into the foliage, just in time to hear a response. "Is that any way to greet your friends? I mean…" The hedgehog rose, touching a hand to his head as he winced. "We've been gone all this time and you aren't even happy to see us."

"It's been less than a week." Knuckles gritted out between his teeth.

"That's a long time." Sonic stressed with a gesture of his hand. Technically he could do a lot in a day so several of them seemed like oodles of time for him. He moved so fast that hours seemed slow. Not that he expected someone that sat around guarding a big rock to understand this.

Nor did Knuckles really seem to want to hear it as he turned and stomped off then. Sonic followed though, stepping up to walk beside him. "Actually Knux-"

"Knuckles."

Sonic ignored his correction and continued on. "We are here for the chaos emeralds." While Knuckles sudden strike was quick it wasn't fast enough to hit Sonic, who ducked back from the swing. "I really hope that temper of yours levels out eventually…" He nudged the fist away from himself and kept heading for the shine. "Robotnik is making an army out of the people of Mobius so, this is a pretty good reason for you to let us borrow them."

"No. I'm not letting them out of my sight again. The chaos emeralds are as much of my responsibility as the master emerald."

With a sideways glance at Knuckles, Sonic simply replied: "fine, you can come with us then."

Before any retort could come Tails cut in. "Yeah Knuckles. You should come with us." This sounded good to the fox. Knuckles hadn't been in his nightmare so surly if he came… everything would turn out alright. In his opinion, this logic was flawless.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog

**A/N: **Enjoy Knuckles presence… He's such a buddle of good will…

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

Somehow they had convinced him.

He didn't know if he really cared about the world below his island… but somehow Sonic made it sound important. A confident tone and the ability to relate the issue to his own 'responsibilities' was all it really took. The hedgehog made it clear that they were taking the emeralds, even if he had to fight him for them and Knuckles knew that was no joke. He'd already been beaten by this spiky ball of irritation once before.

So here he was clinging to the wing of the "Tornado", as Sonic whooped with joy beside him. This hedgehog was going to give him an ulcer and he shouldn't be getting those at his age. He tightened his mitts around the metal and lowered himself further against the wind. "Loosen up Knuckles… Have a little fun."

He silently wished misfortunate on this spiny rat.

The heavens answered his call too as the plane suddenly jerked violently in a stiff gust of wind and Sonic who was standing at full height, wasn't in position to grab on, toppling down the back of the plane. "Hey kid. I think we lost someone." In all honesty Knuckles wasn't too worried since the hedgehog was currently in possession of all seven emeralds and he had seen what he is capable of in such cases.

He was pretty sure the fox was about to flip out at the news, luckily a voice lifted up from behind them. "I little help… Knux?"

Knuckles didn't even glance back. "Why don't you just go 'super' and help yourself?" He wasn't necessarily spiteful about the hedgehog's abilities just baffled as to why he would be gifted with such powers. Some lowly individual of Mobius, no great history behind him… he just existed as another insignificant face among billions and yet, the chaos energy accepted him.

"Knuckles! Save him!" Narrowing his eyes at the kid's desperate demand he finally decided to get off his high horse and help the hedgehog, though he didn't see why he needed to.

With a low growl, he lowered himself to the body of the plane- stepping over Tails in the process -and began inching his way towards the tail where Sonic was clinging desperately to the rudder. Which would somewhat explain their currently wild flight.

He had had half the mind to let the hedgehog fall but no, the Master Emerald held this pest in high regards and he knew he had to do something because of that. So with one quick jerk he grabbed a hold of Sonic's wrist and yanked him onto the back of the plane with him. There wasn't much room though and the vessel was veering dangerously, causing the two to slip into each other. "Dammit fox! Hold this thing steady!"

"I'm trying!" Tails yelled back, the pitch of his voice high with stress.

"Don't yell at my brother Knucklehead." He'd just saved the hedgehog and this was how he thanked him, by calling him stupid names? Knuckles lifted his fist in warning but Sonic returned the gesture with a sour gesture. It was obvious he knew he couldn't avoid the hit if it came to that but he wasn't taking back his words regardless. Stubborn. "It's not Tails fault it's the canyon bellow us."

Knuckles cursed right then, though he was certain that neither of them knew just what he said. After all it had been in the ancient tongue of his people. "What are you talking about?" He proceeded to grit out between his teeth as the plane jerked sideways, sliding him across the steel hull once more.

"It makes its own wind!" Sonic had to speak loud to be heard over the elements despite being right next to Knuckles.

"What?…" Knuckles turned his head to look at the hedgehog. If he had known this why did he lead them into this death trap? Anymore of this and the winds of this plane would probably be ripped apart like tissue paper. The metal was already creaking morbidly. "Sonic… WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

He made a grab for him at the same moment there was a crack and the world turned upside down.

His head slammed forward into Sonic's and almost as one the two went tumbling from the back of the craft. Not that staying on it would have be much better right now. It was lolling about in the wind like a leaf in a storm. The air current seized him as well as his dreadlocks flared open and flipped him over.

Now he was plummeting- unable to right himself.

A blue shape falling beside him, suddenly seemed to turn golden out of the corner of his eye.

All that Tails had known was that he needed to reach Sonic but his tails kept getting twisted it the wind, making it impossible to fly. "Sonic!" This was the first time he'd seen him change forms, though he'd been told about it, he'd been asleep elsewhere during that battle that it occurred.

A wash of warm energy wafted over him as he noticed his friend aglow and he vaguely realized that he was the cause of this. Tails knew everything would be alright the moment it happened. A firm hold found him and he gave up the attempt to fly, surrendering his trust to Sonic.

He couldn't fill even the slightest prickle of panic in his presence.

While Knuckles was aware of what was going on beneath the obvious- he was personally immune to chaos energy. His connection to the master emerald protected him from the sway of both the negative and positive energy that the chaos emeralds pulsated with. In extent… that meant that Sonic's current form wasn't slurring his judgment with pleasant feelings of safety and goodwill.

He didn't put all his fate into Sonic handlings this because he still had some obvious struggles to overcome the wind. Even as a chaos creature- Sonic was still an inexperienced kid and would be for a long time.

lllllllllll

It was assumed that their landing would be smooth but it was far from it.

Given they didn't crash, but about ten feet from reaching the bottom of the canyon the chaos energy abandoned Sonic and the three of them fell the remainder of the way to the rocky ground. That was clearly as long as the hedgehog had been able to hold out since his knees buckled and he fell to all fours- panting.

Knuckles turned his back to Sonic and pretended not to notice his exhaustion. That seemingly endless supply of energy could put a strain on anyone trying to restrain it. "Do you have any rings kid?" Despite the violent winds whipping about above them the air was strangely still here- heavy even, as if carrying the weight of some unseen energy.

It was obvious that the fox was fusing over his friend, hanging close to Sonic's side as he waited for him to regain his breath but Knuckles drew him away from the hedgehog with the question. "I think I got a couple. Sonic told me to hold onto them… in case I got hurt." Tails murmured, holding the rings out for him to see.

It really wasn't much but regardless of this- Knuckles took all but one.

"I'm worried about the Tornado…" Tails added, glancing over his shoulder to where the plane was last seen. His thoughts were clearly iffy, maybe it was an after effect of the chaos energy. "Do you think it will be alright Sonic?"

"Yeah, bud. We'll find it later." Sonic pushed himself up with some difficulty before a gold ring was shoved into his hand.

"You can absorb the energy from these to give yourself a boost." At this point it would probably be a lot more effective that caffeine ever would. Sonic simply nodded, curling his fingers around the cool metal and drawing strength back into his being. He started forward but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Where are we going?" Knuckles demanded of him.

Sonic flicked his gaze backwards. "I'm pretty sure Robotnik built his most recent base here." He grabbed the echidna by the wrist before repeating the gesture with Tails. If an argument was on its way, he was leaving no time for it. "Just humor me." This canyon was massive and it was going to take them awhile to search. He wasn't sure what they'd do if he'd been wrong.

He gave them a burst of speed, blasting them forward through the low valley. The sound of his footsteps hung eerily in the air for several minutes before falling away to nothing in their wake. While he pressed onward he felt his spines standing on end as if this whole place was cursed. This was the kind of thing that scary stories were made of: _they entered the valley and were __**never **__seen again. _

He was giving himself chills. This wasn't anything they couldn't handle.

Worse come to worse… he could always just go super and fly them out of here.

At this speed, he could hear the two talking but not make out the words but since it seemed important, he gradually began to slow. Their feet dragged down to the ground besides his own as his run became a walk but despite this he didn't release either of them. He felt as though he might need to bolt. "What is it?"

"I saw something moving back there." Knuckles said with obvious suspicion.

Then Tails cut in, namesakes tucked between his legs as he scrunched in on himself slightly. "I don't like this place…"

"This canyon is charged with some weird sort of energy." Knuckles grasped his fist at the air as Sonic folded his ears back at the conformation. He had none there was something strange about this place. "I've never felt anything like it before."

Sonic nudged him in the side. "That's what happens when you spend all your time on a floating chunk of land. You miss out on a lot of things." He probably should have bit his tongue since Knuckles bumped his fist against his skull for that one. And even if the echidna was holding back, that hurt. "Ow, okay. Geeze. Some people have no sense of humor."

"Sonic…." Tails whined out, tugging at his arm.

"Don't worry bro. We'll be out of here before you know it." This place gave him the creeps but between the three of them they probably had nothing to worry about. He could assure Tails of that much as he began to tug the two after him at a much slower rate.

That was when things went wrong.

But then… something always went wrong.

Their attackers pounced down from above them with all the weight of steel behind them. Needless to say that it was more than enough to flatten Tails to the dirt with a mangled cry on his part. Sonic would have meant a similar fate if not for his hold on the fox causing him to stumble. The robot that had been targeting him, landed with a hard 'thunk'.

Sonic didn't allow himself time to register just what he was seeing, his foot flying up and colliding with the metal hull. Strangely enough the machine was unfazed though- grabbing him by the ankle. He shouldn't have been surprised. Without momentum behind his attack he had about as much power as the average mobian child. Not even enough to dent this thing.

More could be said about Knuckles though as he plowed the robot in the back, causing Sonic to go flying out of its grasp. Who in turn, curled into a ball as he crashed into the robot pinning Tails. "Are these people?"

"If they were they aren't anymore." Knuckles grunted as he prevented another attack that was directed at them. "Sonic… get us out of here!" No matter how strong he was, he clearly wasn't enough to keep this up forever and that spurred Sonic into action.

Once more the three of them were blasting down the canyon.

lllllllllll

The wall of Robotnik's fortress came up quickly and while Sonic personally could stop in time, it would probably mean ripping both their arms out of joint as the momentum continued to carry them forward. So instead he shot straight up it, with both of them trailing behind him like kites.

They rocketed far over the top, gaining an impressive amount of altitude before their 'flight' leveled out. That was when Sonic noticed what awaited them below… A restless current of murky liquid was stirring about beneath them. His feet instinctively started kicking through the motions of a run but that couldn't save him from gravity, he couldn't run on thin air.

He could feel the energy of the emeralds surging inside him as his panic spiked but he didn't have the strength to embrace it again so soon. He was about to let out a scream when suddenly he was being tugged upwards. Pain yanking at his arm as Knuckles fell into place beneath him.

With this, the three of them found themselves in a chain with Tails at the top, spinning his namesakes as he carried them over the awaiting danger and towards a bigger threat. For the most part they seemed to have made it unnoticed- the three of them dropping onto the roof.

"Hey, you did a great job Tails." Sonic told the slumped over fox as he offered a hand to help him up. This was at the same time that Knuckles made his way over to a vent, tearing the grate away with one powerful yank. The screws that once held it in place tinged against the steel roof as they were sent flying off in different directions.

The two of them joined Knuckles in jumping down and with Sonic in the lead they elbowed their way along the narrow space.

"Sonic… Sonic… we… we're gonna save everyone… right?"

Sonic forced some cheer into his voice as he replied to the fox. "Of course we will." He could feel Knuckles glaring down his back though, probably convinced it was impossible at this point and he probably was right. It was something Sonic couldn't say though since he refused to give into the dread.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

**A/N**: Okay… hmmm… I've just been making this up as I go ^^;

I had some vague plans for this chapter but it ended up different anyhow.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

It wasn't long before they were dropping down into silent corridors. The sound of their landing echoed outwards and the three stilled for a moment- waiting to see if anything had heard their entrance. After several seconds though Sonic decided the way was clear and started forward. His choice of action had been an ill one as he unintentionally triggered a tripwire. A soft buzzing filled the air along with the clumping of heavy metal footsteps headed their way.

Before Sonic could question the source of either of these sounds he found himself being yanked backwards by a tight mitt. Just in time too as red lines sliced through the air. The unfortunate robot that had just rounded the corner was struck by one such laser and exploded in a burst of light. "Do you ever think before acting?" Came the gritty sound of Knuckles voice as the lights flickered and went out. A large sum of energy was being transferred into the continued existence of this trap.

To his left Tails stood quivering like a leaf the moment the cape of darkness fell over the three of them and they found themselves entangled in a web of red lines. Sonic pulled his arm out of Knuckles' grasp and turned to head the other way, only to discover what the fox already knew- they were surrounded. "_Okay_…" He drew out uncertainly as he scanned their surroundings. "Anyone else up for waiting for Robotnik to disarm this?"

He felt hands close around him and his body being jerked backwards. "'ey, 'ey!" He called out in alarm right before Knuckles flung him straight up. His head clanking hard into the roof of the vent before he landed within it. After that he had to give himself a hard shake to realign his brain.

This was in time to hear his stuttering friend, right before Tails came soaring up as well. There wasn't as much strength behind this toss however. The fox getting in without slamming his head as he sobbed softly about he could have flied up here.

"Now pull me up." Sonic looked down at Knuckles skeptically before outstretching his short arm. If only to prove that he couldn't reach. "I'm serious hedgehog, get Tails to help you and don't you dare send him down here to fly me up."

What? Why _not_? Sonic's expression soured before Tails hopped forward. He was just in time to catch the fox by the ankles before he leapt out completely. The extra weight caused him to jerk forward though and he had to arch his spikes up into the metal to keep them from slipping- especially once Knuckles grabbed a hold.

After several minutes of struggling Sonic managed to pull the two back up.

llllllllllllllll

Knuckles was beyond annoyed since the hedgehog had started singing- of **all** things.

At first he had simply thought the pest had lost his mind but apparently this was something that the people of Mobius actually did on occasion. Not that he would know since he didn't get the chance to leave his island very often. _Regardless_… now probably wasn't the time for such an activity.

They were in enemy territory, surrounded by numerous traps and faced with countless robots that resembled garbage pails(strangely enough). Though he supposed that Sonic might just be trying to give himself a confidence boost or maybe distract Tails from the reality of the situation. "It doesn't matter now what happens I will **never **give up the fight. There is no way that I'll run away from _all _of my frights."

It was odd that Robotnik hadn't crossed paths with them yet, especially considering all the noise that they were making. He wondered if Sonic was aware of that but since the hedgehog had more experience dealing with the mad genius, he probably knew just what the lack of the man would mean for them. Knuckles would like to be warned about just what they were walking into… "As long as the voice inside me says so, I will always keep on runnin'-"

Knuckles couldn't help but rise a brow at this bit. "I don't think you want the voices inside of your head public."

Silence fell between them once more.

"You're a real downer, you know that?" Sonic questioned after several seconds of listening to the echo of their footsteps. There was really no other sounds to focus on besides that and the rhythm of his own breathing. "One day I'm going to need a theme song. I was getting a head start."

"And I'm telling you should leave out the part about the voices." It was criticism that was uncalled for at this moment. He hadn't meant the kind in his head but he didn't feel he had the need to explain this to someone as single minded as Knuckles. The echidna was a good ally but he could be a real pain.

"You're just jealous…" They were coming up on a large set of doors that looked rather promising in Sonic's opinion. They'd been headed downward towards the lower levels for quite some time in hopes of finding any prisoners and now it seemed that they had just about hit the bottom.

Tails rushed over to the panel, eager to do something that would prove his worth but Knuckles stole his thunder away by walking up to the doors and knocking them clean off their hinges. His tails folded beneath him and a pout found its way onto his face. Ears dropping as Sonic directed his praise at the echidna instead of him: "great job, you sure showed the sheet of steel who's boss."

To think that Knuckles didn't even seem pleased by the compliment but simply grunted in acknowledgement as he trailed after Sonic. Tails took up the rear, glancing back nervously as they entered the large chamber. Control panels and pipes fit together like puzzle pieces across the walls and one large machine lay nestled in the back. Huge metal rods jarred out of the main capsule and wires trailed out behind it. It brought an unpleasant knot to Tails stomach though he wasn't really sure why.

"That must be what Robotnik uses to turn people into robots." He could hear the hatred in Sonic's tone and knew this was why he felt so ill at the sight. This was the thing that brought everyone so much pain. The machine that turned people into mindless drones. He was about to speak up when another voice cut him off-

"That's correct Sonic and your just in time…"

"Robotnik." There was a momentary pause as Sonic must have turned to face him and while he hadn't sounded surprised at first his next comment was sharp with shock. "You let them go Robotnik!"

The moment Tails turned around and absorbed the scene his mind went blank with terror. There- pinned between the bulk bodies of two robots was Vanilla. The very rabbit that had cared for them these last couple days against all odds and in her arms… was Cream. A somber look marred her face, eyes sad and mouth frowned.

"What was that you pesky rat?" Robotnik put a hand near his ear as if trying to hear as he drew a small laser pistol and put it to Vanilla's head. "You're going to step into my robotizer? Well I think that's a wonderful idea." His smile was truly wicked, sending shivers up Tails spine though he could see his brother was unmoved- gaze dark and hands fisted at his sides. "And your little friend there can start it up."

This was it. It was much worse than his dream, not only would he fail to save Sonic he would be the one dooming him to a life of servitude. He found that he couldn't stop shaking and in his panic he didn't notice the Ace in their hand. He could hear Vanilla now, her voice venomous: "You leave these children alone… you have no right to hurt them."

Her words could do nothing to prevent the inevitable though.

Sonic may have turned and took several steps towards the machine but he was far from beaten. If anything this was just a distraction to keep the enemy's eyes on him. "That's it hedgehog. Once your metal I shall let this rabbit family fre-" Robotnik didn't get to finish his false promise as something took him down at the knees right then and all that made it out of his mouth was a scream of rage. He crashed down hard from his thin legs and found a smug guardian standing over his form with a fist still raised.

"Kill the-" Once more he was cut off, this time as both the robots were burst apart by a flash of gold. With this he lifted his gun but even this was a failed effort as it was sent flying out of his hand before he could level it on Knuckles. He would not be defeated so easily, staring down the glowing hedgehog as it landed on his stomach. "Now now Sonic, you wouldn't hurt someone that is unarmed would you?" He questioned with a devious smile.

"Knuckles, destroy that machine." Sonic's voice was surprisingly strong and stern for a child, never once did he take his eyes off their foe. He expected more. "I'm thinking about it Robotnik, might be good for everyone if I did." Had they really gathered up the chaos emeralds for such a small event? He was so focused on Robotnik's face… that he didn't notice him pressing a small button.

So it was a good thing they had brought Knuckles after all. If not for him everything might have gone down tragically.

Tails hurried to Cream's side, hugging at her legs since it was all he could reach at his current height. "Who's your friend dear?" He knew who she was talking about as she heard the loud bangs of Knuckles repeatedly beating at the machine. He didn't get a chance to answer though as he heard Sonic curse Robotnik and drew himself back in time to see several robots entering the room.

To his distain they appeared to be the kind that were once Mobians.

"What will you do now Sonic, will you kill your own people? The ones you vowed to protect…"

Tails looked over at his brother in alarm, he could see the distress written there on his face. It was obvious that he had the power to deal with this threat easily but he probably didn't have the guts. "Don't listen to him Sonic! They are nothing but machines now!" At least Knuckles was trying to help him figure things out, Tails should be doing the same but he was torn as well.

"That's not true." Robotnik persisted, "they are still aware of their actions, they can see everything that's going on."

A shudder ran through Sonic and Knuckles' voice cut in again. "Sonic. Do them a favor… End this." The robots were closing the gap between them and their targets- everyone but the hedgehog and their master which was why it remained unnoticed by Sonic as he ears flatted and his shoulders shook.

"But what if…"

Just what Sonic was going to say, Tails would never know because right then he had been grabbed and a scream bellowed out of his throat. "SONIC!" He was aware of little at that moment aside from metal fingers pulling at his limbs and Vanilla beside him, curling her body around Cream as she was dragged to the floor. He knew he must have been thrashing and that sharp edges tore through his fur. Pain arched through him but with all the adrenaline currently consuming him he could hardly even register it as such.

Something warm had welled up against his skin and his vision began to blur as he attempted to call out to his brother once more. What was going on? It wasn't suppose to be him in this position but Sonic. What of his nightmare? This was backwards, this was wrong. He was scared, hurt and he felt as if everything was fading away. Or maybe that was just him…

llllllllllllll

There was warmth.

A soft white void pillowed him in comfortable silence aside from the soft whisper of a current that flowed in and out. His fur was damp and his body heavy but that was alright. He must have just came out from a dip in the ocean to relax on the beach. After everything that happened they had finally arrived.

Only he couldn't hear Sonic's quick footsteps along the shoreline or his voice cutting at the air. There was no crunching of potato chips or the beat of a radio as he lazed around beside him. There was nothing- nothing but the gentle whoosh of the waves and even that seemed dim now.

Something else had snagged his attention. A noise he wasn't accustomed to.

Was something wrong?

What was wrong?

He forced his eyes open to seek out the source, squinting them against the bright light. Only to find it wasn't the sun that was blinding him(as he had expected)- itwas Sonic. The hedgehog had him squeezed against him as a soft green glow washed over the two of them. A single repetitive statement filling the space between them. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

So desperate and pained that Tails didn't know what to do, didn't even know why his brother felt this way. "Sonic?…" The hedgehog stilled and slowly his gaze fell to him as the gold dripped away from his spikes. Tails could see relief there, so massive that it was nearly tangible.

He paid no mind to the emeralds clattering to the floor or the others approaching. "Why are you hugging me so tight?…" All he wanted to know was why Sonic was so upset. Had he done something wrong? He must have messed everything up somehow. "I'm sorry if I-"

Sonic simply squeezed him tighter before finally releasing him. Tails watched as he swept his hand across his eyes and a smile found its way onto his face. "It's nothing Tails…, I'm just glad your alright."

While none of this made sense to the fox he decided not to pay it much mind, taking in the scene around them. For all his reluctance to act, Sonic had tore through the robots as if they were tissue paper. His gaze dropped to the floor- noticing the chunk of metal near their feet as what had once been a familiar bird's head. "Mr. Tal?"

With a small sigh, Sonic nudged it away with his foot. Tails could see that the hedgehog's eyes were still glossy and the fact that Sonic turned away did little to hide it. "Let's go find the prisoners."

"What about Robotnik?"

Sonic gave his shoulders a slight shrug. "He ran away…"

llllllllllllllll

The fox was luckily. That wound had been deep.

If not for the chaos emeralds acting upon their current user's distress, Tails would most likely be dead right now.

Knuckles just thought it was odd that he was yet to mention the blood that stained his fur. Even if he couldn't(for some reason) see it on himself, he should have noticed it on Sonic, sticky splotches of red clinging to his spines. Then again, with the amount he lost his mind probably was kind of muddled. "Knuckles?…"

The group of them made it to the cellblock where Sonic was conversing in a confident tone. Telling the Mobian's that this was no trouble at all. That he'd always be around to kick Robotnik's butt when he tried something like this and Vanilla was currently apologizing for his poor manners, since he was sprinkling in a number of insults.

"What happened back there?" Knuckles focused his attention on the fox. There was worry there, for the hedgehog, but it seemed he had been unable to ask Sonic about it after seeing his rattled state. "Sonic… Sonic was crying… he doesn't do that Knuckles…"

"Well kid, I imagine that was because he thought he lost you. Due to his own carelessness too." No one would have got hurt if Sonic hadn't just acted from the start, rather than trying to defend the cases of robots. They had already been beyond saving but the rest of them were still by his side. There shouldn't have been any hesitation.

"That bird one… Mr. Tal….?" He remember the fox having said this when he noticed the remains. "He tore you open like a soft fruit. Apparently had a personal grudge on top of orders?" Knuckles shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing or caring. "The chaos emeralds took pity on you though, mostly because of Sonic I'm _sure_…"

"Knuckles… are we going to be alright now?"

How anyone could know such an answer was beyond him so he brought his gaze back to Sonic, who was conversing with a young Mobian in a very mature manner despite them being about the same age. He gave the people here the hope they had lost, just by appearing before them. Though many of them were physically weakened from being locked up for so long, he somehow gave them strength to stand again. "Yeah. Everyone is going to be fine."

Maybe the Master Emerald was right after all. Maybe there **really** was something special about this hedgehog.

"Okay," Sonic grinned broadly and gestured towards the gathering crowd, "let's go."

One thing was certain- he was the kind of person that others would follow and when it came down to the nitty-gritty, Knuckles knew he'd be right by his side.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**A/N: **You guys want more… I shall supply.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

Things were gradually returning to normal.

Everyone had returned to their villages to find their homes in shambles but surprisingly enough that didn't get them down. The fact that they survived this experience gave them new insight. There was no complaints about rebuilding and everyone chipped in. Even many of the children tried to help- after all, if Sonic could battle it out against super villains, they should be able to do small things like this.

This was to be shooed away by their parents though.

And once more Sonic wondered… if his parents were around, would they be doing the same? Telling him to leave it to the adults and go play. He watched the other kids zipping about as they partook in a game of tag. Calling out to one another with hands outstretched as they moved in for the 'kill'.

With a small sigh, Sonic lay back on the rooftop. Maybe he had played games like this once but then who would be fast enough to tag him? He lifted his hand to the sun and strained his memory. It was all blurred though- like the light outlining his glove.

Before Robotnik became what he is today…

Sonic drew his hand back to rub at his skull. It was getting harder to remember.

"Sonic." His fingers stilled their scratching at the sound of his name and soft thump of feet landing near him.

"Hey bud," He tilted his head to look at the small fox. It had been close, too close- he'd almost lost him back there. How could he be so useless? There was no use in having all this power if he was so indecisive about what need to be done with it. He smiled at Tails, "You ready for our vacation?"

"Yep." Tails replied brightly, rocking up on his toes and glancing over his shoulder. "I just finished testing the Tornado. It's A'ok." For all his pleasure in that moment it seemed to slip away an instant. "You sure you want to do this Sonic?"

This brought Sonic pause and he sat up to address the fox more directly. "What are you talking about Tails, it's not like I have to go in the water or anything. I'm just gonna hang on the beach." He said easily even though he didn't think this was what was bothering the fox.

"I mean what if Robotnik comes back?"

"We destroyed his machine Tails, he can't do that to people anymore…"

Sonic straightened to his feet and made his way to the edge of the roof. "You can put this whole matter behind you."

"Yeah…" Tails took to the air, hovering next to Sonic with an uncertain look on his face. "But can you?"

There really wasn't much he could do right then but close his eyes and heave out a deep breath. "_Tails_… No matter what happens in my life I'm **always **going to keep going. There is always something better around the corner. What ever happened to thinking I can do anything?"

As he jumped down he could hear the fox on his tail, flying close to continue speaking to him. "You're not invincible Sonic…" He whispered this soft, like it was some sort of secret and maybe it was.

Sonic snorted at this and brushed his fingers backwards over his spikes as he strolled down the dirt path. "Of course not but that doesn't mean I'm not capable. We both can still do things to help others."

"You think so?" He glanced sideways as his friend landed beside him. "You really think I can do something worthwhile?" Funny that was the one part of the conversation that he honed in on. He wouldn't let his little brother think so lowly of himself.

"Yeah bro. Maybe you aren't as fast as me or as strong as Knuckles but your something special." He ruffled the fur on the top of the fox's head. "Don't let anyone tell you different, alright?"

Tails nodded his head against the palm of Sonic's hand, just as Knuckles was approaching the two with a scowl on his face. He clearly wasn't happy about their family bonding though he said nothing on the matter. "When do you plan to take me back to Angel Island?"

"After we go to the beach." Sonic answered pleasantly and Tails cut in with an enthusiastic grin.

"You should come with us Knuckles."

"I don't have time for your childish games. I have responsibilities." The echidna ground out.

Sonic simply shook his head at this. "We know. You really need to relax though…" He turned to face Knuckles completely, with a grin on his face. "What do you got to lose?" It wasn't like he didn't know the answer to that but Knuckles was just a kid like them, he could use a break as much as they could. "I swear if anything happens to the Master Emerald, we'll help you get it back."

Knuckles narrowed his eyes at the pair of them and crossed his arms over his chest. "You aren't going to take me back to my island until afterwards are you?" Technically he knew the hedgehog was always true to his word but that didn't mean he wanted to go chasing down the emerald with them if something happened to it.

"Nope. It's all just a matter of what you want to do until then." Perhaps it would preferable to just go find somewhere to sit around until the two returned. He might have if he wasn't worried they'd forget about him.

His gaze fell upon Sonic. "I don't want to spend even-"

The hedgehog didn't allow him to finish, cracking one of those huge grins of his. "Oh come Knux buddy, we are practically brothers." When his arm came to rest around his shoulders he shoved Sonic away. Overly friendly, that just wasn't healthy.

"No." He said sternly. "You got that fox for that, don't you dare count me into this dysfunctional family."

Tails glanced sideways at Sonic. "Dysfunctional?"

"He means to say we don't work well together." Sonic replied offhandedly and Knuckles rose a brow at the pair of them. He had to remind himself that the fox was simply a toddler and he wouldn't know every word. There was something seriously different about the kid though- and he wasn't talking about his tails. After all… what kind of three-year-old could pilot a plane?

Actually. There was something strange about both of these two.

The fox looked as though he'd been kicked. "How dare you say that, me and Sonic are the bestest of brothers."

"You aren't even blood related."

Now Sonic looked miffed. "So what?"

Did they really not get it? Maybe it was just an echidna thing but his species only viewed their own kind as family. A sad fact seeing as he might very well be the only one left. "Forget it."

Tails still looked irritated, judging by the pout on his face but Sonic had already moved past it. "So are you coming to the beach with us?" Talk about being simply minded.

"Yeah… sure… whatever…" Knuckles looked away from the two as they exchanged grins. He heard Sonic whispering something but when he looked up to see what it had been about the two were already gone. What did they expect him to do now?

Llllllllllllllllll

"Vanilla! _Vaaaanilla_!" Sonic called out with a lack of patience as he bounced his fist against the door.

His brother was beside him, fur whipped out of shape by the sudden run he had just partook in. Apparently Tails wasn't designed for the intense speeds that Sonic enjoyed dragging him along at. He didn't seem to mind though, aside from looking slightly dazed.

Sonic was about to slam his foot into the door when it suddenly came open. "About time."

The rabbit flicked his ear much to his displeasure. "When are you going to learn some manners Sonic?" There was no scorn to her tone just harmless curiosity but Sonic still turned his head away from her, rubbing his finger back and forth beneath his nose. "_Sonic_."

"We we're actually just coming to say good-bye. Going to finally snag that vacation." As soon as he said this Tails slammed forward into Vanilla's knees, hugging her. He supposed it must be tougher on a toddler to say bye to the only adult in his life. Sonic knew they'd be fine without her.

"Sonic?" He eyed her outstretched arms skeptically and turned his back to her. Even after everything he didn't view her on that level but that didn't seem to matter this time because she still leaned down and hugged him. Subconsciously he had nothing against her, his spikes as soft as rubber as she squeezed him tight.

Shock was written all over his face though, until his eyes eventually dulled with acceptance. "Yeah… Okay Vanilla…" It was weakening his resolve to stay unattached during this farewell. "I'm sorry about all the trouble we put you through… and that you had to see…"

She made a soft shushing sound and his voice dropped away. "Despite everything that happened, you always did the right thing. I'm sure your parents would be proud of you." He squeezed his eyes shut at this last bit. Would it really matter if they were, when he didn't even remember him? They held so little weight in his life.

"I don't care if they are. They weren't here for me like you." He squirmed out of her grasp and smiled, small and wavering. "We'll come visit sometime. I hope you let us in."

Vanilla laughed softly. "Of course. You two are always welcome in my home."

"Thanks for everything." Tails called out as Sonic began to lead him off. Once they had gone some ways Sonic could feel his eyes on him. "What did she say?"

Sonic gave his head shake as he considered brushing Tails off but decided against it. "She said my parents would be proud…" He glanced over to see the fox staring openly at him. "What? It's not like I even remember them Tails, for all I know they could have hated my guts."

"Nah-uh." The fox replied quickly. "No one can hate **you** Sonic."

"Oh you really think so?" Sonic questioned and Tails' grin widened.

"You bet." He rocked on the toes of his feet as he hurried after Sonic. "Not **even** Robotnik, I think he _likes_ it when you kick his butt." Now Sonic found himself laughing. He didn't think anyone enjoyed losing but it was an interesting thought all the same. "I'm serious Sonic. He must know your gonna beat him good and yet he still taunts you."

Sonic thought he might never stop laughing but then he noticed the look on Knuckles face as they approached him. At that point, he turned to face Tails with a serious expression. "And what about Knuckles?" He asked as he jerked his thumb back at him.

A soft hum lifted from Tails as he examined the echidna in a calculating manner. "He just has an odd way of showing affection." Tails finally determined and needless to say- Knuckles was not amused.

"Get on the plane."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's it guys I'm DONE. At least with this story… It's come to a decent ending point. A little break for the trio of young heroes. Not really sure what I'm going to write next, don't know if I want to write one where they are older than this or not.


End file.
